


Paradise Circus

by lachowskii



Series: The Trilogy [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A Love & Hate Thing, Adult Content, Angst, BDSM, Centric, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Smut, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/lachowskii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of your relationship and how it affects the man before you. The same man that intrigues you while you observe and take it all in.  Be his escape for as long as you need to and witness things about him you didn't expect to as he witness things about himself in the process. See things a certain way now don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You know I don't know a thing about Seth and if he's into to this type of thing. I just own the concept/idea of the story here. 
> 
> If you have an AO3 account you can fidn the original drabble of this in my "Violet's Violence" mini collection series here on AO3 but it's onl to AO3 members as well as original drabbles from some of most of my fics like "Vibrations Are Tremors." Most importantly, I write based solely on idea and not from a fan point of view. In no way was this written intentionally towards Seth, about him or for his fandom. 
> 
> This story has been proof-read over with minimal changes since the last publication date in April 9, 2014.This is just the beginning the of 'The Trilogy', and yes, in the Second and Third installments you shall also see content involving this story within some of those other chapters.
> 
> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**

Seth told you, _you are a worthless little cunt_. In such tones that made your body fluster and want him more. Wanting all of him against you.

You were crawling to this man on knees and the burning sensation of the carpet was a mere annoyance. He's sitting there, on the couch reading the paper and his glasses low on his nose.

You start craving his attention in the worst moments possible. His private time is suppose to be appealing but ruining it was the best part of your day. You were also trying to be his good and bad girl.

You wore the collar around your neck and the chain rattles as you move around the floor in-front of him. The sound causes but a noticeable twitch of his eyebrow.

You're horny. Seeing him like this, unaffected and so not available in letting you make his blood stir and rush to his dick. Suppose you could change his mood.

You stretch on the floor, your fingers barely touching the tips of his feet. You push your ass higher in the air, spreading your knees and whimpering.

“What?” He spits, his tone rough and annoyed.

_Your master says you're good for nothing._

"Play with me, Sir.”

“I don't like your tone.” He speaks as he turns the page. 

You close your eyes, to get get his dick in your mind and how he takes it out of his pants to slap you in the face. It's your punishment for being so needy, he says. 

Punishment.

Your tongue stick out reluctantly and run it along his shoe. Then it slides up to lick his pants. The like of the fabric and the smell. You sigh, and move closer to his leg. Kneeling in front of him in order to let you get in contact with him member. 

He shifts a bit. Doesn't look at you yet. 

"You're the worst." You whimper as your hand touch yourself.

Why do such things? Only because you know you'll get what you want. Also, because Master hates it when you touch yourself without permission.

He laughs softly. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." , you say as your voice is breaking from the height of lust. It's so visible on you.

"Give me your leash." He manages a command that froze your hand movements. "With your mouth, you whore."

His command makes you shiver and move to obey. Letting your teeth bite the hook of the leash and rest your head on his knee and open your mouth. He looks at you for the first time today. His gaze is hellfire and your body is loving the anticipation.

His hands takes the leash, your teeth is grazed as he dares you to bite but you knew better. From that second everything became a blur. You're pulled up and the news paper that was occupying him was thrown behind the couch. On your back while he settles between your legs. Not even sure when he made you part them. 

“You need a good fuck? Is that pussy of yours not satisfied yet?"

“Master.” You simply utter, your voice is something between a whimper and a moan. He's going to fuck you. Every time you realize this, it's the same monster growling in your chest.

“What have I told you about interrupting me when I'm reading?”

"Do not --" You manage to speak as his hand is gripping your chin.

“And what are you doing day in day out?”

“Inter-ah!-interrupting you." You utter.

"Is this where I can fuck you? Is this where you want it?" He leans into your ear while you feel his hand palm your sweet spot.

You tell him since last night was not enough and you want him to ruin you. To satisfy you in ways that was not your nature. The man before you never felt like he was worthy for this and saying you're nothing without him.

He lifts you up and puts you on his lap instead.

You're feeling lost, he knows this and you can't take the initiative when you feel this horny. 

You try to keep your body upright, heavy breathing echoing in the room. Lowering your head, closing your eyes. It's too fucking much.

“You can move.” He says and your pelvis does so on cue. Rubbing yourself on his trousers. While the mind of yours is aroused as much as your body.

“I need to come, master." You beg, feeling so close from his hard member rising out of his trousers against you as you move. 

It's unfair when he knows the simplest things will get you off. Send your body into a orgasmic force you don't want to come back down to earth from. He knows what it does to you.

“No. On the floor. Kneel.” He spits.

You do as he commands nonetheless.

 _Shit._ This man knew how to bring the beast in you out and his own as well. 

“Good girl.” He whispers, grinning. He takes his dick out and your eyes water. 

You support your body on hands and holding that mouth open. 

“I don't think so.” He almost laughs the words out. He starts pumping his dick, hard, fast. The stingy need to not let you have what you crave and his hands do the work instead.

You were a fool to think he'd take you. A fool indeed.

Watch him, stick your tongue out for him. He strokes and moans and seeing the movements of his throat with each tug. _Fuck._

Look into his eyes. He's close. You can tell because while his hand going fast on his cock and eyes half opened. His hands are working at a maddening pace while he wishes to screw you into the couch he sits on before you but this will have to do. You'll have to wait until he feels you're good enough. How patience like this can eat you alive trying to consume your soul is what he sees and what he likes about most submissives. Especially when they're you.

His spunk showers you instantly, hitting your tongue, cheeks, the inside of your arms. It's warm and it smells good to you. Like it always does. 

Feel the euphoria wash over. May not be a bliss of an orgasm for you, but just as satisfying. It runs through your nerves and numbs your brain.

Your fingers find the spunk on your body as you lick yourself clean and eyes closed you listen to his breathing ease down. 

“Better now?” He asks, teasing your soul. What a shame that it's true. A fucking shame. He walks away leaving there while you there full of want.

“Yes, master.” You speak, gulping down that arrogance. There's not much of it left anyway.

Seth told you, _you were a stray before you met him._ And who's to blame him.


	2. Special Dose

_Trust me, he's not someone you want to mess with._

Remember that? Your friends telling you he wasn't worth your time.

Those long talks and cigarette smokes on the roof of his home were enough to prove them wrong.

Even before he'd leave you after fucking on the bathroom floor like after thoughts in your head doesn't matter. Yet, you didn't want to be without him. 

To not be without his ways of dominance and tricks that keeps you here. He told you this wouldn't fit his life but you convinced him to settle. You knew your friends wouldn't understand the things you want and knew Seth was the one to fulfill your desires.

 _Don't take it lightly_ , you said to him. You meant to show you wanted more and got what you asked for. He didn't have to be subtle and he thought you didn't notice that about him.

He held your hand and caress your back in waves of warmth. It's all too good to be true.

You'd let him test you for months until certain words could pry out of you for the sake of his content. 

Letting this polished sensual man provide you of wild nights that left you weak in a wreck of sweat and bruises.

"So many ways I want to embrace you." He'd say softly in your ear holding on to every word while those sweet nothings trailed off the tip of his tongue for you.

You're sitting on the bed in his button up shirt that was much bigger than your tops. Watch him, eyes closed, mouth half open next to the sight of you. When you weren't chain and taken under his voice this was as simple as the time off the sex clock would get. Although, the hot and heavy pained night and days were done for enjoyment. Don't question how you got this far with him because honey you won't find the answer.

His hands are loud and speak in tongues. Look at him – the side of his face bathed in weak yellow light from the night stand, his hand awkwardly pressed under his weight. It seems as if those fingers are trying to reach your chords all the time.

Those cunning, long, twisted things. Just look at how they're dead until they begin to twitch again. 

Look. Did they always do this while dreaming of something beyond the means. 

Always bound to do it again.

“I love you.” You tell him, your hair falling like drapes over his eyes, keeping the light away and tickling his cheek. “I could cut you and eat you. If only I had the stomach for it.”

Were these words spiking behind your teeth bringing any meaning. Were you in love for what he does to you or a mask of regret. Would you swallow away his doubts too?

He winces, but he's sound asleep. Silence – they twitch again.

“I hate you.” You tell him, run fingers along his spine, down to the curve of his ass. 

“I'd keep you in my arms forever and choke your world with kisses if I could. I'd kiss you enough to make up for all the times you have avoided my lips." 

You'd love for the breathing to mix when kissing him. Longing for it. To place him against you. He use to be so different until his world went black and even then you are the only one he sees.

"But you never liked that? Is there anything you really like, Sir?"

His hands are loud and terrifying as they come into your dreams, whispering things. They have marked your skin, leave gaping wounds. His fingers carry more of a hold on you than anyone ever did. 

He's kept you with him, walks you around, takes you to places you've never seen. You exist on his fingertips, beneath his neatly chopped nails. You're there when he shakes your hand, hands you your purse, makes you dinner. 

When he has the time on his hands he does sweet things for you and harsh things to you. Things you only asked him for.

You're there, hidden away from his eyes, little pieces like dead cells.

Even with his hands you are one with him and oh what an irony this is.

"Fuck me." You tell him in his ear and he doesn't make a peep. "Fuck me." As you state it again.

 _Keep me_ , you think to yourself. Stay the night, the next or even the day after tomorrow. Let him stay, let him sleep like this without you having to drug him up every night. You're running out of the sleeping pills anyway.

Your hand embraces his wrist, picks it up. You gaze at it, at its shadow on the wall – like some demented monster from your childhood nightmares. You stick your tongue out and play with a finger. With your tongue alone you guide it down, down to the back of your throat. 

In this dark night you could bite it off if you could. The fingers that touch you and heal you with great pleasures.

You swirl it around, feel the weight of it. 

_Fuck._ Did you see it twitch now? Sure you did.

You end the senseless fun and place his hand back on the bed. Your face is wet like a cold misty evening. You could say you're not sure when you started crying but it would be a lie. You stand up, naked now, feeling cold. Your surroundings are resembling a shiny world from your teary irises. Walking towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill up with water and choking of sobs into non existence. You're not this weak, you can't be this weak. Don't let him crumble you down again. 

You turn on the tub, stare at the sink. Staring at the glass of water you gave him earlier because you two ran out of wine. Standing there, staring at the remains of the pills at the bottom. The handcuffs on the floor and a blindfold on the shelf. 

You're heart speeds up, there's thundering in your ears. You stare at the remains of the pills scattered around the sink, poured out. 

You could stab yourself a million times to feel nothing and it would still draw you back to his place. In-front of him, under him and on your knees.

There's a sound behind you, the creaking of door opening. Eyes wide, you turn around to see him grin. Tears run anew but a smile paints on pretty lips against your better judgement.

“You useless, shameless thing.” He whispers, stepping closer.

“Yes.” You manage to say.

You live under his fingertips and it's the best place you've ever seen.


	3. What You Like

Was it everything and anything he did that made you keep to his hip. Not like this was something more than it should be so why was it hurting your brain so much?

There are so many things about him that are too incredible.

Remember how he didn't believe you? Too much about him and he wasn't good enough to have anything serious.

Neither of you want to go the extra mile, so the never ending claims of one of another is all you'll stand for.

Which is why it intrigues you to visualize something so deep and you had never talked to him. You weren't shy when you first met but had to be more sure about what else may come.

Oh, how he was sitting there at the bar alone. You saw him countless times and while you told your friends you'd be occupied that night and more but never drew the courage to talk to him. Until that one night you two finally met.

All alone until your conversation engaged with this millionaire went about some different way. He wasn't bragging about who he was or how much he made but you knew things and saw the way he spoke about himself in such matter. Was this man serious? You said hello and gave a proposition to be the forward one as you sat next to him. The tight black dress and red heels that had heads turning while you ordered a drink. Just a nice hello he gave back to you and it was never anyone else in the picture but him since then.

Remember how a man you just met was talking so much?

He said to you about his day wasn't too great and which is why he's drowning himself in another drink again. His tensed shoulders and attitude while he's drinking away, blabbering and laughing about GOD knows what.

You jump from one topic to another until he's complimenting your everything. Your body, your hair you beautiful smile.

You catching his stare stating it was fine that he could just talk about you.

"Oh, so you're that type of female?" He said.

"I can be." You replied giving a sexy half smile. You two take a seat at a nice couch by the windows. It was dark lighted, music not too loud and just the perfect setting for a nighttime lounge.

"Why are you alone tonight?"

"I see you around and wanted to say hello. Is that okay?"

You're both seated a bit close as his arm is hovered around you on the couch in the lounge. Such a subtle corner to hear his dark tone whisper at you while you cross your legs feeling a bit not so unusual. He admitted it's okay if you've seen him around before but why exactly he had to ask. Your answer was just you're usually here with friends and you've seen him around from time to time always at the bar but usually alone.

Always alone.

You asked him. Boldly, if he is seeing anyone. He raised an eyebrow as he sat back, legs slightly opened and shook his head no. Why would you be in denial about his answer? He asked you the same thing looking shocked that you didn't have any men on your arm or at your every call. So while the careless talk of why not being with anyone had to be the main idea here you rolled your eyes at why he needed such an answer. He slightly touched your chin while you more than a breath away from his lips. He asked well since you didn't have anyone could he kiss you, could he do things to you and it was your main hint to talk to him from the start had to be the reason he's making a move.

How come he's not with anyone. You explained to him he's a celeb, plenty money and maybe not so much time for a lot of serious engagements but he claims he tries. They just never seem to work out.

And now you were question how your relationship got to where it is now. They never worked out on his end and with you it may not either. Change comes in time anyways.

The thought creeps back in your head. You made the decision to talk that night and so much touching, smiling and not so typical small talk that led you in the bathroom with him. Almost in a stall or against the wall of the door while he just took his drunken haze out on you for a meaningless sex quickie. Your legs up around him and while he discussed about how soft you felt on his fingertips but you stopped by his hands halfway undoing his belt buckle. 

He so wanted you in a tempting offer it became to be. You were controlling the night and explaining how you like to be _claimed_. What he said to be some nights he couldn't give that to you. You know that now though, the off and on switch this man had.

Could he be that for you? He understood the entire night while you laid in his bed until you fell asleep while he thought about it. Give the initiative he can have something serious to an extent to have you all to himself. His presence was there with you for a few more days because his grip was on you the minute you let him have you. You were easing yourself against him, teasing while his eyes were closed and said he needed something different. The more elaborated on his life and lifestyle was more than enough to just make it in your head he was going to be yours. Until those tables ended up turning.


	4. Careless Whispers

_Don't look back on too much or you'll never be able to let go._

He had a way with words. You weren't the fit pair or to be the ones to discuss there whole life stories and tell secrets. Only what felt right in the moment. If it was worth it. 

Feel him give in to you and while you were the cute minx that was always ready for him. He'd always show up without warning. To bite, suck or taste when he felt like it. You made it your job you could be that for him. Let him say what he'd like as he stood there in his grey suit. You're not about to put up with him always coming home late. The same ol' story every night got boring. 

_He wasn't seeing anyone else he said._

Those became lies very soon after when you two were together few weeks ago and he carelessly snogged some bartender when you were at karaoke night. He repeatedly said what you two had was great but don't think for a second he would be sorry if he had fucked her because he wasn't. Or any other female he came across because even yourself was willing to give it up on the first night. He might've been testing you but you were never so sure. How he stepped so close to you and with no reply he had you in the heated car bent out of shape screaming his name until your voice gave out. That's just how things went.

So whatever he did outside the home of yours or his was not to be brought back in the bedroom. Let this be your quiet town. 

In reality you want to feel and make it known to be claimed. Why choose him? Eyes can see something the sweet spots can't. What the heart can't feel or beat for. So yeah, you'll get on your knees, bend and choke on command because you love it. You're just trying to dream yourself away tonight but the constant crave he brings in the room never ceases to amaze you. You were a bit mad because he should've been home hours ago. Not at almost dawn trying to make you moan towards the horizon. 

You never cared and you preferred your feelings that way.

"Are you sleeping?" He whispered in your ear. You're lying there in bra and panties beneath on the bed not making a move. There's something about his voice that strikes fear into your heart, a subtle kind fear that eases you with his charm behind it. You know he has it in him to be charming but you don't make the time to want it. Even if you noticed it all the time.

“If you are, smile for me, will you?” He says to you. His fingers run down your torso, halting just above the waist of your panties. He waits. He has the patience of a serial killer and the determination of a deranged man. 

And of course you smile because you know he's not gonna get a word out of you tonight. Who knew this guy known as _Mr. Saturday night out_ would be so damn interesting. 

"That's fine my pet. You can stay just like this. That's all I ask." He says quietly almost different than usual.

What was he insisting. The vibe felt different and his fingers traced your inner thigh. You're not sure what his intents are at this point but that your pussy is the cavity of his body for some months now.

And yet you are willing to stay here and fake sleep, offering your body to him to do as he pleases. 

He is persuasive like that, you see. A beautiful, ensnaring life form- a submissive like no other. Cute isn't it and daringly sexy. 

“I like you.” He whispers, the bed moves as he sits on the bed in front of your body stretched before him. His shoes are off, his suit jacket as well. 

He does this often, he fucks himself on nothing. In his mind, things get rough. “I liked you the second you entered the bar that night. I do not like many people but this is new for me. Yet, I love everything about you and what we have.” 

Not too hard to believe and why was he talking and touching in ways that made you breathe heavy. 

“I've had women who were self centered, made me feel insecure, intelligence was not appealing and they thought I cared about them. When I truly didn't.” He whimpers as he lay beside you on his side viewing you. He's so aroused by now. You can almost feel his body heat licking yours. "I guess that makes me the bad guy." 

His tongue of a monster that no man could keep behind bars. It thrills you. _He_ thrills you. Why preach about something of the sort as he's hard against you and don't even question it.

He's with you. Next to you. Shivers up your spine while he softly touch your shoulder. So hard for you and the thought of him pinning you to the bed and fucks you raw in the close to morning sun likes this bring your hopes up. No man ever made you moan loudly. No one has fucked your mind like he has. When it's all true he's the best dominant you came across. Haven't you came across so many and some problematic. You're the useless and most needy thing he needs to fall back to. 

He lays on top of you and rub his face in your neck. He's so fully clothed and why won't this man just get nude. You're even more appealing than ever and still trying to fake dreams he may know you're not asleep at this point. Your nipples are hard and you don't want to make any sound. Let this be his way of getting his own demons out by not speaking. While he watches you, kisses your lips close together and he's in between your legs. 

His cock is hard pulsating through his pants. He's grinding on your spot that still covers in lace underwear. He thrusts softly with no intent just simply thrusts against you. This weird man, jack still on his breath and hands cup your breasts. 

Damn this man and those hands and you're just concentrating on your breathing.

"Tell me, sleepy-head, why do you bother with me?" He stated, wasted and low.

Why would he question it. It makes you want to slap him across that perfect face. Saying such things.

"I wish you'd wake up for me now. I could put my cock in your mouth." Long, deep breaths echo in the silence of the room. It gives you joy, the fact that he is so very much twisted and willing to show it to you how twisted he can be. You match. Clicking in the most perfect way because you love it. You _want_ it.

He slithers further down and his nose is taking in your scent. "It's fine, it's fine. Don't wake up. I got you." His dark tone makes it evident while he wishes to release himself in and on you. Luscious whispers escaping his tongue sounding so heavenly. His hands slowly eases your panties slowly and your hand just twitches to his words of how he'll be your slave tonight. In what way possible would you ever agree to let him be your _bitch_. 

He places a finger inside and then two and no need to question if you're wet or not. Of course you are. You're eyes half open and you don't want to look at him directly. 

"I fuck up, I know I fuck up and I've said things..done things..." He's breathing so hard while he touched you, thrusting those fingers deep inside you. Frantically and then slowly. He wants a rise out of you and badly.

You wanted him to keep on but you know the hazed head on his shoulders would say too much. Not like he'd remember tomorrow. Not like he'd admit it. His hair is tussled and may have been some other female's hair in it. 

You instantly feel his mouth on your clit and your brain re-considers. Your eyes wide and you couldn't miss such an act. Too many nights he'd do this while you couldn't get what you wanted. You're hand goes up gripping his hair and he paused. Your grip is so tight and it shoots straight to his dick with excitement. Look at the pure pleasure plastered on his face as his lips coated of your juices. He whimpers and the vibrations run over your body and tear a grunt out of his throat.

He's grinning and you keep hold of his hair while you pull him up. 

"So did you fuck around on me tonight?" You said.

You were hearing that belt buckle go undone. 

"I just....." He tried to speak and your finger was placed on his lips for him to stop speaking. 

_Don't talk. You'll just say too much._ He always spoke too much. You simply don't care and it's to okay in the end to just be _only_ is but this was what you signed up for.

You could give in and the dominance you were going to have on him just still wouldn't make him feel any better. It had to be the other way around. You sat up on your elbows while he went on and said he could've fucked the girl he was with but swore he didn't give in. It's not liked you cared but why do he feel the need to lie. Do he wants to be the pusher lover on you and something else in the world. What was he battling and was it making him drunk all the time. 

Complicated man. Complicated voices that are on your neck as he kisses you the noises his throat makes when he dips his cock into you. Another night of his complicated hands holding your waist while he places you on top of him. Put your arms behind your back while his grips hold you there. The pressure of his cock inside your wetness and he's not stopping. 

_Sir, don't ever stop._

Was it for the sexual purposes or that if he didn't fuck around on you wouldn't have a reason to still be stuck on his cock every chance he wanted it. Gripping him inside you and your moans fill the room constantly. You were watching him, you always were and his eyes were daringly hot viewing yours. What was this man hiding behind? What you wanted was to be his escape from his workplace or hectic time on his hands. 

His thrusts are so rough and fast you're moaning in response and his head is throw-ed back in the bed. He sat up, with you still on top as he gripped your hair. Pulling you down for your breathing to mix and his deep, aggressive grunt while you were breaking him so badly. 

_Sir, don't ever fucking stop._

You don't even have it in you to talk back or do something sly while he's got you open and stretched on his hard member for him. Having you stretched out in multiple orgasms twitching throughout your body.

“I'm no fucking good. No fucking....”

Fucked you hard as he froze from the words that were leaving him. His daze of lost-less was there like it use to cripple you. His face buried in your neck, he lets your arm go from behind your back gripping your waist. Pressing into you while you breathe. Feel his seed pump into you. You saw his eyes widen and his lips part in a silent surprise. This view was different and not where you were begging but begging that he'd stop feeling bad about himself and the things he likes to _get in_ to.

He searched your face as he kept on fucking your wetness, feeling terribly small, terribly insignificant. Hazy visioned and you could almost hear his ego creak under your touch, unsure if breaking would be appropriate for him to do right now.

_I'm no fucking good,_ he stated about himself and he was so wrong. So fucking wrong.


	5. Love In The Sky: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind my description because the (stranger) man here can be anyone of your dreams. Choice is up to you.

Pick one, _anyone_ since he doesn't have all night.

Having you at some gala in a penthouse that was crowded with half naked women and men with expensive suits attached to them. They had wives, girlfriends and here you were coating his lips and saying he didn't need to do this. He didn't need to push you to find another lover because you'd do the unthinkable. Oh, he thought you don't have it in yourself to do it. 

Prove this motherfucker wrong.

_Wrong._

Was this place after work or days when he'd be away too long and finding some _love_ for the night. Just let him stop the madness and bring you on your knees once more. Why is he testing you to just see if he has it in him. 

If you'd go the extra mile because he asked you to.

Do you have it in you?

He wanted to pin his own desires in your face like it was your own. Find a female to have a threesome with or just one for yourself. Now who's gonna get a rise out who now. Too bad it's not a female you're making the main attraction tonight.

His eyes find you over on the other the side of the room. The brown eyed, nicely tanned handsome gentleman at your face. He was your full attention in his suit that you knew was hiding a fitted body. You tell him it's just to make _this_ man get turned on and yet you made more decision you didn't expect. This man knew Seth, perhaps seen him a few times but he wasn't sure who exactly _claimed_. Not like it mattered tonight. Wait, yes it did. Hell yes it did.

Who cared how he'd feel, you were pushing it. Some submissive you were. Some submissive you were to kiss the stranger harder and he was loving it. Insisting on more and you didn't deny. Guys didn't care, you could pull many of them and was this why Seth only wanted you behind closed doors.

Did he choke you or bruise you enough to know not to go past the limit in public. Why chase your tongue down his throat as Seth almost choked on his drink. He was trying to keep it together. Checking the collar of his white button up around his throat. You didn't care for his reasons to even make you do it but you'll do it because he asked. Well, insisted it would be a female to have you in heat but you chose some random guy. Why the hell not.

What happened to the bedroom just being that quiet place? Thought no one was allowed. 

How did you get this random back to the house so fast. Damn, Seth would regret you. He'd regret ever giving you a key to his home. He searched for you in the party and constantly interrupted from girls gyrating against him and guys telling him he should let loose for the night. Go to a back room, fuck one or two perhaps like he didn't know what you were up to. No, he couldn't just do that. Was it fair for him to claim you and fuck someone else like you didn't care. You showed it so much it was fine, you swore it was but couldn't understand why. On your part or his part. 

You knew he'd fuck anything that put themselves up to be taken by him so why couldn't you do the same. For tonight at least.

His fingers raced through his hair and the horrible little cunt you become to dis-obey. He may not have said to take no one home but you knew better. You always knew better. Now, who's testing who? He's doubting and speeding so fast to hurry home.

The purr from your voice echoed in touching, naked and hot. Just for a while so he'll make a move. You knew the word on the street how he truly got down. Let the deviousness out of him and so you can be answering his will again. 

Let him touch you, suck and nibble. 

This man who you didn't find time to even catch his name was so into it and you couldn't even deny that you were to. The rush it gave you knowing Seth will catch you. Seth didn't rush himself inside the house once he got there. He un-tucked his shirt out his pants. Quietly he walked in, then upstairs, so you wouldn't even know he was there. The lust of another man consuming you and in no mood to take things slow.

Sure if it was a woman that was pushing you on your back and stating _let me do things to you that man of yours can't_ wouldn't probably send Seth off his rockers. So why can't you have fun when he does it all the time. Literally, all the time.

The door was ajar. You're completely naked and why take it to this extreme but you knew the cause. It's been no more than forty five minutes as he knows you're here. With this guy that has the room in a scent of sex. Seth never promised too much but no way in hell you wouldn't get punished for this. 

Although for now, he's watching you.

While this man's fist is in your hair as he roughly take you doggy style. When was the last time Seth had you like this and as he watched he was realizing how much he loves it when you're bent like that for him.

Seth took off his belt and threw it onto the floor, he stepped even closer to the door and watched you two. It creaked and goddammit it always did that. The noise the door made instantly made your head turn, looking at him and not surprised in the slightest.

You and Seth's eyes remain locked as he walked into the bedroom. _His bedroom._ That was also your access to do things for him.

Seth walked to the only armchair in the room on the left side of the bed. Your eyes were wild and with each thrust this man was fiercely putting in you and the man was noticing by sound Seth made his way in the room. Seth explained for him not to stop and you made it known too as this man hands pushed you harder into the bed and your moans became louder.

You were in a wreak of sweat, the whimpers were there and you loved it. Seth eyes were still on you as he looked to you. Glaring hard. He wasn't gonna tear his eyes away to not see you like this. You were always asking for _it _.__

__Seth was feeling so hot now, watching you getting fucked by some stranger into oblivion. Simply watching this man fuck you._ _

__Shivers were running up Seth's skin, insanely warm shivers, heat pooling at his groin and making his cock stand at attention, simply because that pussy of yours was put to use in front of his eyes even if it wasn’t to his benefit._ _

__If this was something you did from time to time without him knowing he'd never expect for you to be so bold about it and have him sitting there with first class view. But this, the stare from your face was more hot than ever. The hair tussled on your head, your hands searching for something to grab and this stranger's moan and grunts was all too much right now._ _

__Seth didn't take off his shirt but unbuttoned it fully showing his chest. Allowing his eyes to wander your body and biting his lip at the twitch his cock made._ _

___"Are you okay?_ He said to as you were being taken from the back on your knees. His voice was rough, several octaves lower. With a man's who's voice was already deep enough how was this shit even possible. _ _

__Seth licked his lips and rubbed his crotch then, unable to restrain himself anymore, your eyes darting to it at the movement. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, looking at his girl being fucked and Seth could swear that was envy in his eyes._ _

__Seth spread his legs, eyes locked on his pet, lips parting and you shook your head in denial, thrusting back onto the man who's invading your tight walls. Your moaning and begging made Seth release a breathy whimper at the sight. You were making this man insane and you were quite seeing what all it took to do so._ _

__“Spank her.” Seth stated loud enough for the man to hear. Seth wasn't too close to the bed in this chair. The darkness of the room on the side where he was he could hide a bit in the shade. Enough for you to find his eyes and him to find yours._ _

__Yes, he said it and couldn't take it back. His hand was rubbing against his clothed erection. The friction is not enough. He knows it isn't._ _

__The man didn't really look at Seth in the eye, he knew Seth was hers and obviously was all too _okay._ for him to watch him do things. In reply from Seth's tone, he squeezed your ass, palmed it hard teasing you for him. _ _

__The man turned his head to look at the Seth, the supposedly uninvited guest, eyes clouded over from lust and saliva glistening on his lips. Seth looked at him, hating him- yes that was hate- because he couldn't have you right now._ _

__Have that pussy and nothing to lose afterwards, while you had this man in his house._ _

__“Seth Macfarlane.” The man whimpered, his eyes closing. Seth looked at him, frowning. You noticed it. This stranger was gripping your neck and whispering sexy nothings in your ear. On top of him now as you're bouncing on a hard shaft._ _

__“This is your guy?” He asked, still rubbing your ass. The pounding of his thick cock inside you made your legs shake. Made you moan in response, yes it was your guy. He said softly, roughly almost like Seth does. Your body is conveying so much in one motion._ _

__“Yes, yes, Shit. I know him.” The man spits again softly in your ear. He spanked you again and Seth bit his lip._ _

__Seth shouldn't be opening his pants, his ego would be ruined._ _

__“Spank her more.” Seth looked at you, expression almost angry, but his hand moved anyway. Moving and furiously stroking himself without a care. The grips of the stranger hand on your neck still and your head turned towards him. Let Seth see every yell out your mouth when you're smacked. Your face contorts with tug and pulls from another cock other than his making you scream endlessly and making you wet. The pain you get from this strong hand smacking against your ass and Seth wasn't letting go of the grip his hand has on his cock. Such a soft hold and not to expose his cock fully but just enough friction to send him on the edge._ _

__Watch him. Like you always do. You see how much he's turned on by you._ _

___One, two, three, four, five_ excruciatingly hard times the stranger hand landed on your ass cheeks and Seth was cumming in his pants._ _

__Watch him._ _

__Seth seated over there, breathing roughly and staring at the pair, both still fucking like crazy. His mouth open, shaking and keeping a cool composure while he's moaning softly. Cursing himself while he was still cumming._ _

__He shouldn’t stay any longer, he had to leave now._ _

__He stood up and walked out of the room, the moans and pleas the stranger was giving you were following him and groans was tearing at his insides._ _

__All he could do was close the door behind him._ _


	6. Love In The Sky: Part 2

Exhausted to no end.

Where Seth had gone in the house at this point. You were not sure about his whereabouts. He was probably still listening to you get rammed down the hallway. If you knew him, he probably waited in the car. 

To see the man who you insisted needed to grab his things and go drive away and Seth knew it was time to release his fury on you.

You asked for it. 

Sighing as your one-night-stand left out the door. Seth made his way in. His own home he was sitting outside of for whatever reason he wasn't gonna explain. Maybe, he was gonna join in but you knew Seth wasn't that type of man. Seth watched you stand there and snorted.

"Aw, you miss him already?" He said sarcastically. Mocking tone and you frown at the usual voice but don't reply with anything. 

Of course the sigh had nothing to do with that but with what awaited you in the living room as he sat on the couch. You were there in your robe, arms crossed and pushing him. Always pushing it. Still standing there.

You were not a fool. You could sense Seth's hurt ego from a mile away: downcast eyes, evident frown, tense, crossed legs and unreasonable attention channeled at his fingernails. You then chose to sit down on the couch beside him. Eying his fingers tapping on his thigh.

“What’s wrong, didn’t he come?” Seth said.

Of course the stranger did. You spit back at him. Well damn.

Smirking? Of course not. Knowing it blow his image and if he has it in him to take charge. Be something for you more than any man can. He knew you smirked on purpose. So don't smirk at this point. Don't give him a reason to make you.

"Let me ask you something." You stated. 

You were asking Seth if the girls he fuck does he ever come? For a female, it's something you can't hold back. The agony he drives himself with knowing he likes fun outside of you but can't understand why it bothers him. When you fuck some guy and he basically wanted you to. He won't admit though and that's alright.

Then what was the problem. Was there gonna be a need for one or Seth was gonna make a big deal of this. He explained himself too easy. His answer was quick.

"When I fuck other girls. I don't come. I fuck them how they want it, they come and then I leave. Back here with you."

You didn't even need another explanation. There was none. That was it. It pained him and he breathe deeply. Plenty of times Seth would get off not demanding release himself. Your look was shocked. Sure, he'd seduce you to to eternity and that's how it worked. To have one he can release himself on at any hour of the night of day. That girl was you.

"How about your guy tonight? What else did you do while I sat outside?"

He asked you. Why was he torturing himself. To watch and leave like it mind boggling him and then wants to know the details. The glorious details.

You looked at him sitting sideways facing his presence. You talked about the stranger letting you suck him off after he left the room. Seth looked to you unable to do anything else. Those dark eyes were always seeing you. Only you. He can see your swollen lips, face is flushed and a complete mess trying to act like you don't want more. Seth still not able to look away from you. Why would he never want to get off on someone else when it was so easy for you, you said. Damn, don't say things that's gonna make his cock twitch again. Don't make it known you _can_ get off more times than any female he'd fuck for some other man. Don't say it. His fingers, those fingers you wanna fall under tapping on his thigh repeatedly without stopping. He's taking what you're saying all in.

Eyes meeting on this couch and it's sending electricity down your spine. 

“I don't..” Seth tried, but his voice broke. 

You looked at his pants, the debonair man sitting next to you mighty closely now and his member engorged and straining against the tight material of his black slacks. Your dirty words make his mouth water. 

You swallowed and nodded for Seth to continue. “I don't want to come for no one but for my slut.” He said roughly. "The slut that kneels before me and does what I say."

His eyes shooting at your face. So many times he wished he had it in him to let himself go but the one he claimed would only be that. Your hand reach on his member palming it through his pants. He gave in, thrusting a few times but he smacked your hand way.

"Well, you know I came a lot tonight. You didn't even stop him. You didn't even stop _your slut._ " You whisper to him in his ear. Toying with him. The sweat that running down his forehead and the daring fear inside you was making you realize you always said too much.

Maybe, if he knew you'd test his dominance a head of time he'd be okay with it. But this time around he'd done and said too much himself and no way in hell he would.

You both were okay and fine but how sure were you now when he's sweating before you. He'd deny you sex in a heart beat until you'd beg enough that you needed him. The man who'd make his _no good for nothing_ bitch a slave to his cock.

Wasn't that the point? To only have his cock and nothing else despite his other catches you clearly didn't give two fucks about. What a game he played. Well, you played it harder.

Hitting him as he let it sink in once more. Someone else was grabbing you, touching you, forcing a cock down your throat and then some. He couldn't get mad when he's just playing the role that you let someone do this past night.

"I wasn't suppose to have let you choose a guy." He said. He's not sure why he went with it. He was so caught in conversation after he was forcing you to make up your mind and you know you pushed yourself on a man on purpose. 

"Your body wasn't suppose to be seen for anyone." He spat, and in a tone he couldn't take back.

Since you knew after he got his cock off he wasn't gonna sit and stay. You said things only for him to hear, for a stranger. It was hitting his brain again and again.

You explained it was _his_ idea for you to choose someone. You couldn't hold it in any longer when the stranger kissed you willingly, making him mad to find you fucking someone else. You said, it had been awhile Seth had satisfied you and you weren't planning on having sex but it went that way. You were glad it went that. That's right, shove it in his fucking face another man pleased you and you loved it. A slap across your face by Seth's hand and you were silenced. Lowering your face and focusing on his bulge.

He stood before you and sanity was slipping. Shit, it had to be with the exception he let you have tonight. The crawling sensation spreading through your body and your cheek pulsating from his hard hit.

You'd expect him to screw around but you couldn't. From his mouth to your ear he didn't expect it. Just to protect you and knowing someone could do anything they wanted and you'd probably let it happen. He wasn't enough for you and that's your basic answer.

Make him enough. Be enough. You know this man tried so hard to keep himself in order and for you but you're not to keen to know his life that way. 

"You're hard." You said in a pleading voice. Eyes moving up his body finding his eyes. Your hands lowering on his waist before you. Standing so close for you to touch him. Hands on his pants lowering them and fingers scoping his cock through them boxers.

"I've lost you, haven't I Seth." You weren't asking a question. Just stating something. 

This man had some issues, issues he couldn't resolve in his head to point fingers and blame. You known this for months you've watched him. You're just here to be _told_ what to do and when. You loved it every second and every other second it wasn't about that you saw him talking too much. Doing things piratically because he knew you'd do them if he asked. Always. When was the last time you didn't have to put him to sleep from pills, get him up for work on time and always worrying to why he'd couldn't come home when you needed it.

Remember when being under his hands was fun and when was the last time he would take charge. That's all it's suppose to be.

"Stop." He whispers, looking at your hands cupping him. Let's not care about what he does for another female at least now you who will still belong for who.

Your hands diving under his shirt that's not buttoned correctly to feel his abs. Soon teasing his band of his boxers. There you go again, toying the line of hair leading to his dick. 

Seth drew in a tormented breath. “Seeing you fuck like that…it got me so horny…it’s been so long since I fucked you hard." He moaned once more and your are still _there._

"So long and you've hated me for it but you wait so patiently until I do. Don't you my pet." His eyes closed hard while he tried to process the air that's hitting his cock. You've took off his boxers now and he let's you ease his legs out of his under garments. 

"Do you remember? Nights you let me fuck you deep and I'd be tearing my cock apart for you." He stopped your hand movements on his aching cock grabbing your wrist. 

“Yes. Of course I remember.” You said smirking and his forceful grip is so hot and harder.

He held it tight until you said the _right_ words. His eyebrow raising waiting for you to _say_ it. 

Of course you remembered. You stated again ending it with _Sir._

Just the right words that let him give you the voluntarily guide of your hands to stroke his cock. His hips jerks towards you with the movement. You smiled and slid the tips of your fingers on the tip of his cock. 

_I want you Sir._

You said and teased watching him melt. _Come on_ , you begged him. Let you suck and service this man's cock. Suck until it's dawn and you can only be full on his cum. You say to your master. Let him do it over until he's spent and you enjoy the taste of him.

“You want to suck me off?" Seth's voice was threatening.

 _Yes_ , you replied.

The older man though didn’t stop there. He grabbed you and pushed you easily to the other end of the couch, Your built isn't strong compared to his and isn't it why you love it. You seemed ecstatic though, spreading your legs for Seth's sake as the man drew closer.

“You really think that I’ll let you blow me after you’ve blown that man. You really think I’ll have my cum mingled with his, bitch?”

 _Fuck._ Was he serious. He knew you all too well and either way some other man had been _in_ you in every way possible. He knew you too well to know you didn't let some man cum down your throat either but you just let him think that.

You're blushing in a way that's makes you hot for him. Your under him as his face lined up with yours. _Jesus._ The look he gives you and you're panting at his next words.

"You have to be clean for me to fuck you. Don't you know that. Did his come taste nice down the throat that's mine.”

Yes, he said your throat was _his_. Before you can explain this man didn't even let a drop of his seed in the lips he made you stand up. Take off the robe that was covering _his_ body. You stand before him as he sat there. 

Why do this when your lips were almost touching, you wanted his lips so bad and on your body.

Come closer, it's what he said to you while he pressed two fingers so deep inside you and your hands were placed on this shoulders. He grinned, as they slid inside so easily. 

Fast and hard until you're squeezing his shoulder in pleas to make him stop. You were always so close to coming for hm. He had that about him to have you so wet on his fingers that were inside his mouth now licking your juices.

You tell your Master you can't take anymore. Not anymore, not right now before you'll orgasm under his touch because he had his fingers tugging your wetness even more now. He listened to you, he heard you and whimpering to him stopping his hand. 

Out of you they go and he smirks at you catch your breath. He slaps you across the face, again. Feeling your legs wanting to give out and bend before him but you won't. 

He stood in front you and another _slap_ hits across your face. His shirt was fully off and you watched him grip your face whispering to you hard.

"You won't come, not until this cock is inside you. You hear me?" 

"Does this mean you plan on fucking me?"

After the last word come out of you he finds the nearest wall to his left and has your legs around his waist as he grinds the tip of cock at your entrance. 

_Is this what you want?_

Lips biting yours, and you're both naked and needy. 

He was jerking himself frantically to you while another man screw you. While you thought about Seth every moment and he knew it. He didn't want to believe it. Why would you or any female be hung up on him. Seth says he wants to lick you, he can't even look at you while he's envisioning it eyes closed. Still teasing the tip of his cock at your clit. Grab his shoulders, scratch his back for pleas for his cock to fuck you into a mess against the wall. Moan and kiss him. Don't stop and beg until he breathes against your neck and takes you on that cock. 

_Please Sir._

_Fuck me._

He can't ignore your cries of want. For any other person he would but for you it wouldn't happen. Hands gripping his hair while he grunts with every hard thrust inside you. 

_Shit._

He cursed himself. Always, every chance he got to make his slut moan for sex. Until you're dripping wet on his dick he pressed you harder against that wall and his voice heightened with every _shit, fuck, damn, Jesus_ statement with meaning. He was so in heat and not so connected with a look that his tongue sticking out while he went on inside your walls.

Feeling you grab him in, every time. He said you better not come but you knew it was impossible. When few moments ago he said once he was inside orgasm were allowed to take over you. Some _control_ this man had.

The tremor that took over your body and his tongue lashed on yours. Your hair was in his hand, your on your back now and mercy your soul to have this man pump more harsh strokes on his living room floor. 

"You're so tight..my whore is so tight for me."

He said you better not come but it was happening again. Hands above your head and isn't this position so familiar while he grips your wrists. His body is using all force for his incredibly hard member stroking you. Watching you squirm and whine.

 _Fuuuuck me!_ that drawn-out ‘fuck me’ that could make a man cum in an instant you say as you stare at him. 

He's saying 'yes' in his head , he's saying 'yes' over and over in the back of his fucking head. Not holding back.

"You've came, about twice already."

"I'm sorry Sir." 

You knew you weren't.

He breathe deeply. "You know I'm not going to stop."

Vision going hazing again. He flips you over, fist in your hair and one holding your lower back. _On your knees bitch._ Like that stranger had you, piercing his brain again. It made his cock twitch with such nerve-ending standing at attention inside your slippery walls. Bouncing back and forth like that man had you. 

"You're such a fucking tease." He said not holding back and those harsh strokes are numbing your brain. 

Make him go crazy for having no control on your bodily functions. He's hit you across the face and smack your ass for you not to come again but those things never worked. Making it known he couldn't hold back any longer. He rubbed your clit, pressed inside you and watch you shake, shiver with the orgasm leaving your body. Making your body tense and like his promises your Master wasn't stopping. You never asked him to stopped. Do you want your Master to come? Were you ready for it?

He couldn't get any deeper inside you if he tried and the more he grunted in your ear. That voice of his had more power on you than his cock. Telling you _not_ to fuck another man and another thrust it was. Not to call anyone _Sir_ but him and another thrust was roughly inside you.You cried out you wouldn't. Not for him to give you a reason to. The contractions of your sweet wet mound was driving him on the edge to no return. 

He held you around the waist, hovering you while his cock pumped deeply inside. Pulsating in your sweet spot as the sensation ripped through his body and he pumped frantically once it left him. The low and dark moans escaping his throat and was this enough to keep you. Understand you were _his_. As your face was one with the floor and the lust took over his body and mind. Your arched back and ass in the air and debauched look on his face. He eased out of you and you know he couldn't pull away but you can't complain.

You were still lying there until once you wanted to try and walk you couldn't. He laughed at you for being weak. Weak _for_ him, _because_ of him and he loved it. 

He left you there lying naked handcuffed behind your back on your knees. Those pleasure tears running mascara down your face, you felt on fire and it showed you love it.

He held up the whip in one hand and the ball gag in the other saying this was not over. So which one do you want? 

"Pick one, it's not like I have all night." He said devilish grin in front of you.

This side is what you been needing to see and it was _only_ for you. You knew at least dominance was what made this man complete.


	7. The Way It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth Pov.

They say the submissive chooses the dominant. For a long time I've beaten myself up to understand why you chose me.

I know you tell me I shouldn't but the thought carries on with this.

I find myself in useless situations in which I'll admit. Yet, you're still here. 

These feelings I don't understand, they sort of slip away when I try to focus on them and I'm battling such a process of acceptance. Questioning the things I enjoy under me.

I can't argue about much but I know things gotten a bit loud. The type of loud that rattles and beats in your ears and you hear only that.

Do you know how that feels? 

What am I saying here, of course you do because I'm the cause of it. I see it, the heat of it against you and it's not right. 

You miss how it began or how it gotten so dark in the first place. 

It wasn't even shy away from madness but it was your own safe place. The real me, in this light, I never showed to anyone but you. Hesitance curls in your mind at night when I'm sleep and I know you hate the feeling.

You think I don't hear it? Like I'm not listening the nights I'm drugged and out of my head. If I made you feel small through any of this you deserve to leave although I'd talk you out of it. 

"I'm missing something or maybe too much." I said that day after yelling for your own assumptions. You remember, that following day after the night cap you had with that stranger. 

I felt you ripping pieces of me apart like it's meant to be this way and what's so boggling about sexual thrill. The trouble between me and you. The thrill that anything that can be said and you're in my arms. This constant outburst from me and being angry at you when it's something else was not the answer.

Only being left with memories. I don't want your memory of me to be a bad one. 

Punishing myself too much as I see myself as a guy who wouldn't think to enjoy this too much and maybe I'm scared of that. Scared I'd hurt you on levels of excitement and unforgiving pain. 

Most of my memories of women who I didn't like or love genuinely but this thing I have with you is more controlled than that. I would ask you what the hell you get out of it and why you chose me but then again I'd be wasting time. One conscious thing after another that's raging me is how I use to be a passionate man. I have no regret in stating that I am. Yes, my job is hectic and I'll smile like it's the greatest life but there's so much in this industry only one can manage. I talk about it too much in your ears that's listening to every word escape my tongue yet I'm feeling it's not enough. You've shown me to control that in a way I never expected.

Yeah deep down I'm a gentlemen, or maybe I once was. Is it possible I still can if I enjoy these crazy urges you brought out of me? I'm not complaining. I swear that's not what this is but you have to see this is all new to me. Another memory gone of what I may have wanted with other women but you were just bolder than the rest. It wasn't a sexual put out and maybe that's the attraction. I'm the passionate love making artist who now only enjoy sex with heat, sweat and breathless abandon. 

"It's okay Seth. It's alright." You'd whisper to me and I couldn't figure out what the fuck this was suppose to be. My only assumption you see past me. I feel it's guilt and faults but you say _this_ is what I need.

Your whispers soothes me in the morning after I've vented about the crazy shit in my head. The kisses and soft strokes I wish I could give after sex. After the bruises and the endless screams from pleasure ripping through you. I wish in subtle positions I could sleep with you in bed yet it's not even in me to touch you after words. You're so satisfied with the little things and that makes me wonder. 

I feel like the bad guy who isn't playing fair. Coming home to you from different females I've seen more than once. They're constantly thinking they're satisfying me and they're not. I know it and my cock knows it too. I'm mostly angry at myself after that. When I know you're waiting. You should be the first choice and you've shown completely it doesn't bother you. It made my heart race each night knowing someone didn't care but I think you're lying to yourself. I won't ask why because that's your own dilemma to face. I just found the rush of it all and I'm content.

_For now._

Content with the scent of you filling up my bedroom. I'm here in a sight of nothingness facing me, a woman so lost and beyond her means. The morning was no longer there and when I got back home this day it was like a sexual rage from you. You could've drawn blood from how my bottom lip was caught between your teeth. Push around and you're telling me you _needed_ me. Your eyes were so fun to look into at night. You were some sexual submissive night owl. Willingly waiting like the precious pet you were and I'd want to regret having you in my life but in what way of sense will that make. 

I love it sexually you were forward but you knew your place. I have to stop your hands scoping my body while I fiercely have you against the wall. Better yet, on your knees. I know you adore it, it pierces your face and your eyes would smile without moving your mouth. Such a eager girl you are but too bad I was placing the blindfold on you know. Letting just breaths come from that waiting throat that may or may not get my cock tonight.

The leading of this keeps me aroused. I'd wonder which day would be the last or which day I'd go too far. I knew better to never go _there_ but the 'what if's' are in the back of my head. This moment letting my hands cupping your naked breasts. My tongue playfully flicks the nipple nestled in my mouth. With your skin tastes like honey as I lick the your nipples in a slow concentric motion. Letting your hair lock into my hands and you can see how much I enjoy this part. Viewing the naked body in front of me and not bothering to ask what you _want_ because you want it all.

Always want it all.

Sliding my hand down to your special spot and my hand cups your labia. In my hand feeling the heat of you on my fingers. I know it's teasing as I lead you to the bed now. It ponders my brain why would I need to be the one to have you subject to my feel and yet again I won't question you. You're constant argument is you _need_ this, and you _want_ this with no reason. No reason at all. Maybe I'm so use to everyone wanting some part of me for an excuse but you were so different.

It was such a scene to let you get all forceful on me. Sliding my fingers into your wetness and the cheerful moan you'd give me. In no way to see me do such things but to hear you was a joy. Just like I know how much you love to hear me. This pulsing in my body was all over making me harder watching you. I moaned in your ear for you. Deep. I want you so badly but I take my time. This feel I get the moment you want me and I so badly want to rush my cock into you but I won't. Maybe this is where you savor the time being. 

Things like that I use to do so easily but now it's a constant need to fuck. My finger slowly moves through your wetness to your clit and strokes it. Feeling you shiver in my arms as I again swallow your moan with a slow kiss. My breath comes faster as I kiss you. Lightly as I stroke your clit and kiss your neck, your chest and then your breasts.

Wasn't too long when I sent kisses down your stomach and I knew this was gonna be the only time of this night your hands were going to force my face deeper against your wet mound. Your hips pushing yourself against my mouth. I use to love waking you up in the morning sun to this and it didn't matter if I got anything out of it. Tongue sliding over your pulsating clit. I've usually have you bound to the bed with no way to move and my tongue fucking would lick you clean. Your body jumping to the feel like it's doing now but there's no reason to not get you tied up tonight.

It's the growing hardness in my pants that I can never keep hidden for too long. The subtle moments would never last. You persist on asking me what you'd get next. If I promise to take care of you. Of course I will but this felt more of what you needed rather than what I needed to see in myself. 

In denial? I'm sure.

The eager side of me could never wait. I was noticing this too much with you on a daily. A weak sound escaping at the sight of you. On the bed as I lay, by the scent of me, you strip me naked so you wouldn't be the only one. The way you find my cock so easily and the happy grin you showed at my arousal. But the filthy whore I'd made you to be now, to sniff the scent of my cock and you smiled like it was enjoyment. This never seize to amaze me how there wasn't anything you weren't into. I felt this was insanely sadistic but I can live with that. This moment of savoring and worship against my hard member. 

Your eyes still under that blindfold but I can feel your stare intensively and underestimating my words if I had it in me. Lust make me a bad judge of things. The look of you suffering, contorting, or begging was my own source of entertainment. My desires being stronger than my own sanity. 

I didn't keep you down there long stating it was enough and you'd whine then I'd be leaving a slap across your face for complaining. The pull of your hair down to the bed and I was teasing myself on you. You're so wet and only my tip could feel it. I was bent over you as well and tied up your wrists directly behind your back. I needed to keep these hands, that were _my_ hands like this. I can hear you breathe hard into the mattress and yearning for your wet mouth on my cock. Not tonight.

"You filthy whore. You want this so badly." I moaned in your ear and it's sad I was probably speaking about myself. How much I couldn't bother to ever genuinely talk with you but the first thing I do when I get home is fuck you senseless. Literally.

I know there's things I do to you , you can't control but love. I couldn't bother to make you beg tonight. You do enough of it all the time even when the switch isn't even turned on.

The press of my cock inside your wetness as I choke on a moan climbing up my throat. Your body so tensed, restricted and helpless. What was it that turned you on so much being like this. My aching cock that plunges inside you at a rough pace while I breathed heavily in your ear. My hand was on your throat, pushing your pelvis up as I went back to work which felt like beast mode.

If that's even a thing.

Fantastically wet with each stroke and you're in a moaning wreck. I think of every possible way to bite and lick you. The scent of us right here, right now that's filling me up inside. 

'Enough!' I thought to myself. What am I thinking. It felt like heaven inside you but my head was spinning and I couldn't stop if I tried. Some part of me said I needed to let all this go. 

Your sweet moans, the more longer strokes my dick pumped inside you, you'd just get louder. It's hitting me, every second while I know it's because it feel nice. Doesn't it? 

"Shut the fuck up." I spat at you, burying your face deeper into the bed. I could hear the laugh you made. How I was trying to make you be quiet from pleasure. The nerve of me to put _my bitch_ on her back and my heavy hand to grip your throat harder while I continued. The way your legs wrap around me pulling in with each orgasm you were having. Not being able to moan so much because of my grip just intensified the way your body was convulsing from the orgasmic bliss. 

The view was setting me on fire like nothing else and not sure if I exactly tied your hands tight enough. I couldn't have. Now I was seeing your eyes, hungry red eyes that were begging me not to stop while the blindfold was being thrown across the room. Your hand was hitting my face and while yours was contorting from a sensation wave I wouldn't dare to stop my movements inside you. I begged for you to hit me again and my hand was still pressing hard on your throat. Giving you a command of power for that split second but I wanted it. Something about how you're using all your weight in your hand to bruise my face might be my own new kink. 

The constant cries of _'Sir', 'Fuck Me', 'Yes Sir', 'Master', and 'Harder'_ from your mouth and repeating it over a long with incoherent words I can hear against my itching ears.

The teasing lips surrounding my cock was keeping me on edge. Your hands holding onto me, trying to grab me, scratch me with every rough thrust in you and the hold I was having right now. The steady trance and non stop pressure I was putting on you.

"Such a good fuck you are whore." I said to you with meaning. Lust hitting every nerve when I leaned down tasting your tongue on mine. The caught on your lip while I'm tensed and the shoot of my seed was spilling across your torso. I wanted to hold my breath but the feeling you give me set me into the waves of euphoria. If I moaned too loud there wasn't no turning back now. The touch of my hand pumping myself over you, the trembling and my panting. The grin you give as I return one as well. Maybe it was the first time I ever smiled from being pleased by your body. 

The cum spread on your stomach and all that's drenched onto my hand I didn't hesitate to smear it on your lips, in your mouth and across your neck. I'd look at how I was painting your collarbones with it and possibly your mind. The high we come off of, the spunk junkie you are beneath me, tasting me and licking my fingers. I'm positive the way you see me is noticeable all around. The deep, vulgar and driven need I've shown to you every given night. The yearning like no other in my eyes and feeding my kinks. 

I'd basked in this moment with you yet I'm always straight to sleep or having to hear your voice break begging me to just say something. I'd basked in this moment but I know when I'm done and shaking away after an explosion between your legs or on your body there's shame and guilt swimming through my bloodstream. I have no control to always feed back into it. The stronger your scent is, the more I crave your _want_ and I'd basked in this moment but if it did mean anything to me I wouldn't have left you here for two whole weeks since this night.

They say the submissive chooses the dominant and I'm still not sure _why_ you chose me.


	8. Won't Let You Get Away

_The greatest gift of life was being in his hands._

His words trailing like you had no right. No right to be worried or to not think you'd not miss his touch. He never stayed home this long. Not ever long enough to make you suffer. 

The foolishness of one person could be the most accepting. The selfish and agonizing traits of insecurity can actually bug the shit out of you. 

Like he so willingly agreed to this madness. Was it right for him to lay there and smile like everything was good and peaceful. The way his eyebrows jumped to the thought of a girl who needed to resort to this. It's not a game you explained, beside the fact placing the _you could use some exhilaration in your life_ across Seth's forehead.

You knew it saddened you that the fun part of it wasn't there anymore. Push it around like the obvious was never an issue. To not look weak in front of your Master, the hands you fall under and holds you. 

His soft brown eyes never look at you with meaning like they used to. A shame, now they're mostly dark with a temper behind them. A mouth that tells you _you're a worthless whore_ and do what he says.

Enough of the pressure from a man who was never gonna go back to his old self. He was out searching for it perhaps. Maybe not. 

If your actions would have your hands chained over your head sooner you'd look in the correct place the first try.

Cold air that had your nipples erect and naked for a bruise on your neck, back and thighs. 

_Sorry Master_ , wasn't going to cut it. 

Your arms chained above your head while your hair fell over you. Gagged, knees burning and tears from the repeated whips. Leaving your eyes a bit blurry from a mist. 

Seth dressed head to toe, all black ignoring his hardness to make you regret. 

He leaned down, on his feet in-front of you. Wiping the wetness from tears off your face. 

"Do you understand why I have you like this? Chained?" He stated while your neck was being exposed from a hard pull on your hair. 

_Suffering._

You were wanting to be spanked, needed to be spanked because you disobeyed. You knew why but no way to speak yes or no. The moan and hard breathing you let out as he watches you.

"Because it makes my dick hard." He says with certainty. 

Pecking your neck, your forehead and your eyes meet. The way he uses you to keep his classic self who loves this power in his bedroom.

You most definitely saw this coming and his words were you shouldn't have went looking for him.

After week one from coming home day and night and no sign of him he hadn't been to work. Well, that's the lie he made his co workers tell to anyone who stepped in his office. The look on everyone's face when you stepped in, your access keys and badges. How on earth did you know Seth. The concern and they didn't understand why Seth wanted them to cover him. Didn't take you too long to know he could play this game too.

The nights of your special spot throbbing and wanting to be soaking wet from the thought of him coming in at night and dominating you. Still no sign.

You took a new route. Scatter papers everywhere and cards to the same club Seth could have been going to when he would flaunt his daily fucks in your face. How you remember the people dancing feverishly and sounds of moans over the music. Too many people, in so many rooms with lights and booze. You found it strange Seth was watching things getting done instead of part-taking in any acts. The extremely dark look he gave you when he saw you there. Fourteen fucking days without your Master and you couldn't be patient. How he chased you and pinned you in a wall wondering what in the hell you were doing there, looking for him. 

Although, you knew where to look in the correct places he dragged you back to his home.

If you knew that would get him back to you faster, you would have searched around a head of time. 

While he breathed against your neck, your scent, your need piercing through your body. Marking on your wrists trying to get out of those thick cuffs. 

_Hope you had no intentions on leaving_.

Seth wouldn't allow it, he'd talk you to death to stay by his side. A man with such issues and having the control for daily aggression. 

"It's okay Seth, you need this. You want this." He said mimicking you while he continue watching you trying to breath. Those words were true. The denial he had and you spoke this was what _he_ needed. Again and again.

Your body feeling sore and tired. His smirk, his need while trying to play it off like he couldn't resist wanting to bend you over but that urge he had to let go for now.

"If you hadn't done anything and just stayed in your place I wouldn't have you like this sweetheart." He stated in your ear, hot and heavy while he placed a blindfold over your eyes now.

The brush of his full scruff on his face against your cheek and his growl. The look of anger and enjoyment mixed of emotion on his face was such a hot view but one you could not see.

Only use for your body was smell and hearing. What a great pair for you since this man was all you studied, consumed and watched for all the time you've shared with him.

The sound of his shoes coming off his feet completely. His shirt dropping to the floor and not sure if his pants came completely off either. His craving running to no end and your punishment is far from over. 

He sat in the chair that was few inches away from you while you're being placed as a statue for entertainment. 

Hands cuff, blindfolded, marked and one thing for sure you knew him all too well. Hearing the moans letting go and his cock in his hand. You couldn't deny the scent of this man's cock. You can smell when he's aroused. 

You shameless thing.

The smell from the slightest spunk oozing from his cock that was what you love. You tried so hard from the cold cuffs on your wrists to just break away. If only the blindfold would rip into pieces so you could watch him tug on himself and throw his head back. With only one option you'd have to beg for his cock. To see his pupils dilated and breathing with effort and he knows you want it. 

Just beg for it.

 _Master please stop._ You thought.

The whining you make just made him move faster and the sounds were getting slick. The stench the arousal that was making your pussy throb for him to be inside you.

 _Master please stop._ You thought again.

Moaning for a need to not let him release because once he comes he's gonna leave again. Leave you here or put himself to sleep. Leave you in the punishment of sweat and shame. 

The screams you try to make past the gag while he was cock exposed out of his pants. The endless rattling from your cuffs and chains he figured you were trying to say something. 

The pleading groans he release and knowing he couldn't touch himself anymore or he'd be in a bliss.

The feeling of him undoing your ball gag was doing wonders. 

"What is it? Are you trying to say something?" He asked.

"It's not fair." With such a low tone he raised his brow trying to understand what that was you said.

"Speak up slut." 

"I said it's not fair, Sir."

"You do understand why you're like this. What's not fair about it?"

"You'll just leave. You'll deny me your cock just so you can leave. Why can't you stay for once. Fuck."

That wasn't the submissive talking. The inner rage inside speaking. It was blatantly true. To play victim when he knew he was wrong. Fuck you, use you and it wouldn't matter. The attitude you'd put up like it was careless but you couldn't abandon that voice inside.

"Okay then. Fine. You want me to stay tonight?"

His voice heightened and gritting as he was undoing your cuffs and let your blindfold go. 

How he stood there full hard and naked and dragging on the floor by your hair. 

"Do you think you deserve my cock anyway?"

He dragged you repeatedly until you'd at-least put up a fight or let your nails run across his leg. The hits and jabs at his torso so he'd only grip your arms and push you away.

The way he laughed at you. The deepness of his voice with that laugh turned you on. It was all fun to him and at-least he didn't mind showing it. You laughed too, until the sting from his hand went across your face. 

_How bad do you want to be fucked._

Dark eyes and calculative gaze. The sound so loud and all you can here is his breathing, heart beating and denial. He was such an obvious man without having to say a word. 

"If you want my cock then come get it then." In a low tone he spoke and if only he knew how _badly_ the need was.

Every time you were trying to stand up he'd push you back on the ground.

_Come on, get up._

Every laugh and menacing grin he'd display sent that sexual rage within you trying to fight him. His hands, roughly as they push you to the ground repeatedly.

_How bad do you want to be fucked._

Standing on your feet in a hurry but his strong self would be more of a weigh on you. Trying to fight his grip but no way you could. Sinking in his hands that gripped your wrists from smacking him or beating at his chest.

"Nice try." He chuckled.

The echo from your whine stating _please Sir._ You felt his cock teasing your wet lips while he grunt in your ear. Having you bent over the chair that he was sitting in. 

The chair he could've released himself and not think twice about what you wanted.

His hands moves softly up your back. The back with markings he made and never understood why you or him enjoyed it. 

Sex was a second guessing game to him in every moment but he had about enough of his mind and urge. 

His hands palming your ass while he felt you grind on him, he scented your hair then kissing your lips that were soft against yours. When was the last time he'd kiss you with more passion. Was he feeling some way about his past decisions. Knowing he let you wonder too much in too much time to think he'd just fuck you around. The pleading expression on his face while he just cuff you again but to the chair legs. Bent over and a bigger mess than you once were and no way to move. 

The way he breathed roughly into your neck while he entered inside you and the sound of jerking your wrists against the cuffs. Sending him on edge from you always wanting to break free. The feel of him spreading your cheeks wide open to view who's pussy he controlled. How he made your body buck forward with every harsh stroke. 

_Thank you, Sir._

The constant cry that came out from each orgasm tensing on his cock. Tender long strokes, ragged breaths while he couldn't hold back the touch of your walls dripping. 

_Thank You, Sir._

When deep down he felt he was destroying himself in all process. It wasn't fair to do anything if all he could think of was leaving. The reason he knew he wasn't fit for this. For you to hear him say things that were messing with his head. 

In all insecurity Seth still gave you his hardness that was making you shiver with every thrust inside you as he held your waist. 

The burning sensation on your body from bruises your Master gave you to remind you he _can_ do these things you felt were his impossible. 

Teasing your lips again while they slowly felt up against your throbbing mound. 

_Of course I'll stay and fuck you until your blind if I have to,_ he said.

Tongue dipping inside you while the animalistic hunger was showing. Each hard pull you could make of those cuff the chair was moving away.

Smacking your ass and tell you to stop or he'll make it harder. The challenge he was and you were always willing to participate. How he tastes you and despite havoc he's given you, you'll always never fail to enjoy his aura. 

_Not like anyone else is going to want to fuck you,_ he said. 

No room to move as if you were a caged animal. The pressure of his cock pulsating in you now with your head spinning of intense feel. 

_Fuck._

The rough pace he kept up now and each tug a smack on your ass and then to your face. Pinning your hair behind your head in his manly grab so your flushed cheeks can be seen.

"Look at you, so helpless." He breathed pumping into you feeling your wetness drip onto his cock. The neediness of him to not care tonight if you couldn't control your orgasms. 

With quickness he undid your cuffs and putting you on his lap. Feel free to touch, scratch or bite all you could at this point. 

The way he went in to nibble your chin, just barely from that moan escaping his throat while he went back inside you.

“Stupid little slut.” The words escape his mouth and hands that land hard on your ass. All you hear is his moaning, all you see is his ways falling beneath him.

Leaning back in the chair while he glares hard and you never stop moving on his cock.

"Fuck me." He chants. "Let this cock tear you open." He says and the words he speaks are making you so impatient but a feel unforgiving.

A part of you wanted to stop in the middle of riding his thick cock that was making you hold on to the chair and you thrust yourself on him. His head bobbing back, his Adam's apple throbbing while your 'Sir'was falling useless. 

_Come on, fuck me. Fuck, I'm so close_ , he said. He couldn't stop his eyes tearing inside you while you were probably wishing to be red, sore and on all fours. 

How his constant dark chant of _'fuck me'_ was like a mantra. 

"Do you think fucking me gives you some power?" He moaned out teasing you.

"Christ, you're gonna make me come again."

“What do you call me?” 

His voice was stern, arrogant. Your head was lowering because you knew you felt so close as he gripped your chin and you looked at him.

_Shivered._

Eyebrow hooked and muscles flexing, he could kill you right then and there with a look so insanely hot. You wouldn't give a single fuck about it.

"Sir or Master."

"Good girl," he growled. Fingers messaging your clit and watching your mouth fall open. How his cock just continuously tearing you open and for the fucking heavens you couldn't think of any coherent thoughts. 

Your tongue is just is out lashing at his neck. The sound, the slick and wet sound of him in you. 

"You dirty fuck. Hmm, what do you want?"

Did he even have to ask.

"I want you." You whispered in his ear.

"You've got me. All of me. I'm right here my pet." 

"I want you to use me, fuck me, and just...for you to feel something Seth."

How he touched your bruised neck and your face was at his. Looking at each other like as if this man forgot his name. You never, not in conversation even, were you allowed to say anything besides _Sir, or Master, and ever owner._ The knowing he showed that you were serious about him staying. While he smack your ass for you to not stop moving. Urging you on. While he let his neck be more exposed to you and your biting him with every rough push inside. His breathing sped up while his hands were tensing on your body. This wasn't a high from pills or some delusion but the sexual reliance he had, he used you for and it was no way to release aggression. So he once thought. 

Your luscious insides were warm and tight, so fucking tight. As if he wasn't enjoying you nibbling on his ear and letting his scruff brush against your face. His hands scratching down your back. You gripping his hair, the back of his head, pulling him down for your breathing to mix.

So labored and pathetic and his groans deep and aggressive. While his pride in tact because he felt this was always breaking it down so badly. 

He smirked watching your face contort. "You can never last, can you." 

Guiding you more up and down his cock while you were the reason he was putting himself over the edge. He pushes himself up, growling from deep in his throat. Maybe if you hadn't seen this before you'd be terrified but the feel was sending too much intense sensations while your body trembled. Shakes and bucking on him was the best sight in the world watching you come. 

"I know I feel you tightly on my cock right now." 

"Don't Stop, Seth."

"I won't." 

The sound of his name on your tongue was what he never asked of you but it made his stomach flutter. As if the another term that's built within this was gonna make him feel any different. 

_Let him ruin you._

_Let the existence of pain linger until you couldn't bare it._

His voice was strained, his hold was tight, needy while his eyes could've almost rolled to the back of his head.

 _Oh, God, God, God_ , he was moaning from his release and his voice has you thinking he can actually summon God in this room if he could. 

His own panting from an orgasm surprisingly meeting him while he moaned and your hands gripped his face wanting to see every moment of it. With every drop of his spunk inside that comes inside you and you just take it until it drips out onto his thighs.

_Better now._

Falling on the bed, body exhausted, brain in turmoil. Your eyes threaten to slip closed. 

Watch him look at you, his body next to yours and if he needed to use you for all time so nothing could slip him in a dream or out the door that was your promise to him tonight. 

In that moment realizing he is not spent at all.

If anything, he is looking at you with the clearest eyes you have ever seen. He just leans against you, his mouth is wet, the taste is sweet and it's pouring into your mouth as his tongue battles yours. 

A kiss as if you've been thirsty for this all your life. While you felt the his hands pressing inside your wet lips again and placed them inside your mouth.

How he made you suck every drop off his fingers.

"God, I'm gonna fucking ruing you. Taste you and make pain your every existence. Do you want that?"

"I'd love you more than ever if you did it Master."

Words like that making him freeze like if the word _love_ was a surprise. While you were on top of him and teasing the tip of his cock with your hand and he hissed at it being so tender while you were slowly slipping it inside your aching wetness.

Sadly, he'd forget this was one women in his home, his space and sharing just about everything with. To put up with so much as long as she was going to get her needs at the end of the day.

The fault in his head and he couldn't shake those words because through all his shit you have been there. Hell, punishing you for just wanting to know where he had been. The nerve of him but you wouldn't let him feel bad for it.

Just let this teach him. 

On top of him and he couldn't hold back your hands holding down his wrists although he was letting you. If there was a way to lick his soul you would and fit your every being in his mouth to know who belonged to who.

How he watched you, frowning in pleasure and he's feeling sensitive while you rode him.

This madness, what he thought he had with other females but none compared to you. Not like this. You couldn't be in control in anything but your own feelings while deep down he hated it.

While you bucked and bucked on his cock that was getting hard again. The feel of it rising and pressing your walls with thickness as he pressed his fingers in your mouth. All he had to do was stay the night and get this for hours.

 _Yes._ You manage to moan out and eyes closing while the thrust of your hips becoming erratic and he meets your movements. 

"Is this enough?" He pressed his hands further down your throat. Those hands that move you, that spanks you and you can't ever get enough.

"Enough for you come." He spat at you.

"Yes." 

"Then come, come on, that's it, come for me." 

The drawn out words from his low voice and you were moaning as if you were holding back for a while. His strong hands holding your thighs down so you only feel the tense pressure of him buried inside you and riding out that pleasure.

Shaking, shameless and weak slut you were that makes him grin up at you.

"Now, on all fours bitch." He spoke pushing you off him.

Since that's what you get for a dying desire of his presence of the night and you didn't care. _He's the greatest gift life as ever given you._


	9. Eyes Half Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter itself could stand alone I consist of it being a nice interlude to this compilation story outside his private life but yet it creeps in his head when he's away.

Not much of an impatient being. To his knowledge he hadn't know to be. One thing was he loved books and even now he's lost the time to even enjoy this. How the memory smacks him in his face, in this time knowing how simplicity was so soothing. Simplicity were those nights when he wished from something or someone by his side he would spend nights usually alone. Times have changed yet the few times he bought a book he read the ending first and then proceeded to leaf out the pages, bored look plastered on his face as he sipped his coffee, always laying there on the living room couch, feet hanging off its arms like wet clothes in the sweet sunlight of spring. When he'd usually be reading and falling asleep with the book still in his lap in his room.

Instead, this day with the sun on his face he was spending it with his sister. She was possibly in the kitchen grabbing a snack for them and deciding what they were going to watch before he headed back home. He sat in her backyard away from his private life to feel the soft sunset breeze on his skin. Today happened to be one of those days, a warm evening, no schedule, nothing at all to do. Seemed too real to not have to spend a weekend with a voice going scratching from changing from one octave to another. 

He sat here in his almost complicated ways, complicated mind thinking of heaven and hell. Thought of paths, chirping birds and even the sunset that's going down. He leaned further on his back to lay in the patio chair and leaned back to allow his face to be bathed in the nice sunset light. Perhaps this was it, he thought calmly, smile plastered on his lips. Perhaps there was nothing waiting at the end of the road, no grim reapers dressed in black, ragged clothes in dark alleys. Because if there were grim reapers, where did they hide in this light? Where did they go in the morning and did crabs walk differently while no one was watching? 

Even in some nights he felt like he was one of those mindless creatures roaming the street for a quick fix and knowings of something he didn't truly need. That part of him that makes him believe it's what he has to endure. The denial was more evident than anything.

If there was a God, wouldn’t He strike him down there, right there where he lay? Wouldn’t He envy so much happiness? It was running in his veins and swimming in his brain, it was dancing in his own merry little song.

The same song that plays when he has you, his sweet submissive crawling on the cold hard floor that your toes would brush over now and again with the callous grip of his hand on your hair. The music plays in waves of hardness and roams through his entire being knowing he wouldn't dream of being any of the sort for any female, he was just _that_ for you. Only for you. It beats in his heart when he's in between another female legs for the quick fix and nothing more. To have you, to come back for his scraps that runs across the bedroom he holds you in for pleasure seemed all good to be true.

Wouldn’t he, in all his loneliness, envy this?

Well yes, Seth thought to himself. He has everything. His fans, his career, his family and now you. No way in the world a grim reaper bears their scythes in this light, not on days like these, perhaps they play chess and drink whiskey in far away places, or perhaps they wash their bones in the rivers, the cracking sound of their ribs echoing in the dead of night. If anything with liquor involved, Seth thought to himself, why on earth don't they just invite him to hang out. Then again, perhaps they sing songs and have fights over souls, perhaps this was why they were late, perhaps they were arguing over which one would take him away, because if there was a price on sin he was far more expensive than average. 

He knew of this, regardless of any entity out to cease him and his faulty ways. So he lays here, drifting off. Not in a high of any pills and force of any rough night to make him drift off in a quick nap. His hand falling limp to the side of him off the chair. While the birds kept on chirping on the tree and Seth's mind can only do one thing is drift off into darkness. No matter how much of his private life he tried to shut out of his head, once his eyes closed for good it was reminded of how cold he'd gotten. 

He saw the rivers on a cold night, white bones glowing in the dark, the moon their morbid accomplice in this theater of terror. Walking closer he saw himself floating in the river, pale and limp. There was a black hole in his chest and fresh blood being carried by the waters but his lips were smiling as if stitched up to his cheeks. He saw one reaper turn around to look at him standing there in the bushes, his scull painted red as he chewed on something moving, pulsating and red.

He felt a pain in his chest and woke up gasping, his eyes falling on a smiling Rachel that had fallen on top of him, holding a bowl of popcorn. 

“You scared me!” He shouted and Rachel was searching Seth's face. His indeed look like he saw a ghost or something he didn't need to see.

She checked his forehead for a temperature and made sure his heart was still beating. 

"Rachel, stop. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Seriously, why on earth are you out here and falling asleep!"

"I dosed off, that's it." He snapped back at her.

He didn't mean to. He stares at one person who would have some heart to understand his deepest thoughts and feelings over his own existence. Over things they have shared and much time they would spend laughing and telling crude jokes. He missed it. In which would be no fault but his own for neglecting himself from her and everyone as well. Distance being his only way to string along his private life that was tearing him between need and denial.

She held the bowl of popcorn up to his face, grinning very wide while Seth averted his face and squirmed. his heartbeat still frantic and his chest hurting.

In which Rachel just kept on insisting he take some of this delicious popcorn she just made after burning up the first batch. "Seth, don't be a douche have some. I even got a good movie for us to watch too."

He looked down and she was edging on to get him to at-least have some of it. When was the last time she ever saw her brother eat something anyhow. 

"Can't believe you were sitting out here sleep. So what were you dreaming about that got you so tensed brother."

"Nothing, it's nothing. Trust me."

"I know when something is bothering you Seth." 

She glared at him as they walked into the house having a seat on the couch. He breathed deeply, and played with the button on his shirt. 

"It's nothing, well......do you ever just casually think about heaven or hell?"

"Not really. Since it's not anything I believe in."

The concerned on her face was showing and if he's trying to tell her something he should just spit out. Seth had become so typical lately he most likely won't say what's on his mind. He wish he had the strength of some kind to say what he got himself into with you and god knows who those other females he'd carelessly screw was nothing he could imagine sane. He felt his actions someday would be drastic and no one would be able to understand. Even in light on a cool night like this he couldn't find any way to express this guilt he feels that shouldn't even be there.

"Then what do you believe in?" He asked.

"Popcorn." She said, putting the bowl of buttery goodness on his lap. "I believe in popcorn."

Seth turning the tv on and smiling to his sister who was eating it too fast and almost choked. 

He laughed telling her to slow down while he grabbed a handful and stuffing some in his mouth. "Yeah, me too."


	10. Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter were inspired by true events. None of this is from my personal experience but from a lovely female I met.

Keys twisting in doors and a hurry sense all to visible.

It was all moments of quiet. Moments of a glass of wine up to your lips before they were crushed by his.

Let’s not think about the last time you two even spoke or spent some time trying to re-kindle things. The one you fall under had been out of his head for some time. It shows. How his hands scope your entire frame. Your robe is untied and legs wrapped around his waist you lay on this kitchen counter. While his hands cuff your clothed breasts and your fingers getting his button up slightly opened.

Tongues slightly touch and you love him here, speaking sweet nothings and completely drawn out. No way to tell from any other emotion or need that you can sense from afar.

It’s sad before he could open his pants you push his hot and heavy self off you. The glass of wine that was next to you was now coming in contact with Seth’s body. Splashed in his face and his white shirt was now grape stained. His eyes closed and felt he deserved it.

You bit your lip not only because you knew better but from anger. Yet silence entered the kitchen now. He's clenching his teeth and his eyes closed before looking up at you.

Golden silence. It speaks it’s own volumes. To take you with no question, take you with no purpose although he’s been gone. Days apart like the normal would be getting used to but he knows where his faults lie. While you're pushing your Master's buttons.

”I haven’t been out fucking anyone. If that makes you feel better.” He says to you , walking behind you while you're ignoring him going up to the bedroom. 

"If it makes me feel better? I already don't like or understand the fact that you've fucked other women to begin with." You said.

Catching yourself since you didn't want to come off as bashful.

"If you fucking other women bothered me then I'd still wouldn't be here." Your words were true. 

"Then what's your fucking explanation of this wine all over me then?" He grabbed your arm to face him. You knew you've made this man heated.

Not more than him putting you in overdrive. He knows it but he also knows if it's a speech about to given from you he would deserve it as well. None of his past actions were okay even you accepted it. 

"It's not that I don't believe this time, you have been coming home and being here. Not only for me but --"

"But what then?" He says letting go. His shirt coming off because it's getting sticky. "I take it you don't trust me. I understand if that's your case."

He says sitting on the bed and there he goes again. With that hesitant feeling casting over his own expression. You hands cup his face, fingers brush over his scruff and he pushes them away.

"If I didn't trust you. I wouldn't have chosen you Seth."

"You'll regret it at some point. I'm sure. What happens when not only this, but when I become too much for you? I'm sure that won't be okay and you know that."

He has you sitting on his lap. Breathing in your hair. The scent of something clean and fresh against him. Realizing what he just said hit you in the face hard enough to break you. The day you won’t feel his touch doesn’t even want to come to surface. It might be after tonight. It may be tomorrow, next week and maybe some years from now but the thought of it feels like it’s going to ruin you. Sadly, not as much as it might ruin him. Your ass grinds against him and the way you two tease were all kinds of greatness. His hands cupping your breasts and then another thought is registered to you.

You let go for the second time taking the robe off. Him watching it slip off your sexy toned body. "Can I ask you something?" You said.

"Sure. Anything."

"I want you to take me out."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure we know what happened the last time I let you out." He scoffed.

"That wasn't my fault Seth --" He stopped your almost loud rant with his finger approaching your lips.

"I know, I know. It's fine. I'll take you out, we can have some quality time."

Surprised by his answer you were wondering if this was a good idea now. It surely didn't matter since his approval is sealed. He stands before you unhooking your bra and instructing you to slide down your panties.

"If you wanna go out you're gonna go get clean. Wear only high heels, a nice dress to cover your entire body."

You don't even question his command. Get showered while he does the same, get dressed and in thirty minutes your Master is telling you you're looking stunning.

His hand slowing caressed your thigh on the way to wherever you two were headed. How his demeanor was sharp and you saw ease in his eyes this warm night. You couldn't get the idea of this quickly enough before you two were guided in, people dripping of honey and Seth has his hand around your waist. 

The first room you two entered you had a light meal in this beautiful dining area, dimmed lights and lots of wine not being spilled out of anger. He's watching you, you're not uncomfortable but eager. You asked to be taken out but never given specifics and hoping this wouldn't end up like the last time. Even if both being his own decision at this point he'd won't test you.

Let the smiles and laughter last while they can. A different server this time is greeting you upstairs and it gets pretty darker as far as the lighting go. Your focus was on no one else here in this open room but only Seth. As the greeter showed you two the couch Seth took his seat as you followed his lead but he stopped you in your tracks. 

“What do you think you're doing?” He said. That tone straight from his throat and you were burning in an instant from his voice. 

You were a stuttering mess not exactly noticing what your Master was instructing.

His face was explaining most of it. You surely didn't expect what you thought this might be.

He crooked his eyebrow as if daring you to misbehave and you felt this realization wash over you. He wanted you to sit on the floor, next to his feet. In public. For everyone in this place to see. 

Nothing that you could hinted ahead of time and it appeals how your Master worked this so smoothly. For everyone to watch you was making every bone inside you weak. You trust your Master don't you?

He's watching you to say no. If you'd fail. This would be your moment to deny. This wasn't any true form of humiliation but if you'd do it because he asked you to. You could safe word if you wanted but the exhilaration running wild has you on bended knees. That sharp shiver running up your spine and it's almost like invisible hands out to grab you. Like they came out and bend your legs and bones. The lightning wasn't extremely bright but everyone there could see yet they were all like you. Some wanting control and some loving it while giving it. 

Their should be a sense of embarrassment but none was there with you. Not that you didn't care but you had no place to feel embarrassed nor did you let it show. You were here with the sense of belonging with nothing else measuring up to that thing you were feeling in this moment. As you sat on the floor by his feet like a show dog. Like the sweet pet you were and why Master was going to make this worth your while. 

He has you there viewing the light shows happening on and off in this area. He's gotten a lap dance right in of you but never touch the seducing female. Not quite sure what that was all about but the fact he hadn't even looked at you sit since you sat there was making you unable to be still. How the seducing female body was bending and enticing you knew for a fact you could do that instead. She could've been some man's wife for all you knew.

Be patient. That's all you could do. With about an hour has passed and cigarette after cigarette leaving his mouth it becomes more uncontrollable you felt. The way it got darker and the sounds of moans are escaping through rooms and also people right in front of you. They're on chairs, the floor and in corners getting fucked and wrecked where as you and your Master were just _there_ and not engaging in anything. 

Did he know how you felt with the tension rising in your body ready to take over. No one would ever feel this tightening muscle of their Master was finally paying them attention and petting your hair. It was like heaven for a quick moment that was setting you on fire.

He could sense it even in your silence. He put a finger under your chin and made me look at him. He's got you. He knows what you want and what you need.

All he does is look at you. View the yearning passion piercing out of you. 

"Please, Master." You asked and asked once more. "Please."

He's not drawn out and he knows you're begging. 

"No." He mouthed to you and how it leaves his lips has you biting yours. How he looks down on you in both with his eyes but his attitude. Don't disappoint. 

You could cry that frustration out and he still won't pay you any attention. What happen to his last promise something a long the lines while coming from work. Pain would be your existence and he's gonna give you all he had in him. You'd need it. Yet, he knows it and ignores you dying need. He would just say in the middle of night how he'd love to mark your body until it fills you up inside. Promises and more promises.

It's tempting but your dress slides up a bit and you only wanted to touch yourself softly but he's watching you. 

"I don't think I gave you permission to touch yourself."

Honestly, he never gives you the right. You didn't even reply but slowly letting your fingers becomes little teasers going up your thighs and you instantly shudder from his voice.

"Did you hear me!?" He said pulling your hair back. He's got a hard cock for you and you not obeying won't let you get a taste. 

The whines you make while your hair is getting pulled as you were guided up on your feet to face him seated on his lap. Lifting your dress up slowly and you feel his hard cock hardened in his pants pressed against your wet panties.

"Your situation seems pathetic doesn't it?"

He says leaning you in closer to him. Let the other moans and smacks going on in the place get muted out because _he's_ the only thing you want. 

"It wouldn't be Sir, if you'd just give it to me."

"As pleasing as that sounds you should know I need a disciplined pet. I wouldn't have no use for you otherwise."

His tongue licking your neck and the scruff on his face tickles you and how his looks gives you this sense of wanting to ravish his body.

"Yes." You moaned. "I know, Sir."

"Just know, you should enjoy this while you can." His pant of words does all the good in the world. 

Noses almost touching and his grip was now place on your neck. You were ready to get naked and take that dress off but he instructed you keep it on, keep it lifted up and only exposing your underwear.

Your look to him was bottled and wanting to ask why.

"This is why I made you wear a dress to cover your body. Right here, I'm going to fuck you but that doesn't mean I will give everyone here access to view your body."

How his words get you flushed and his fingers slowly stroked you while your hands started to unbuckle his pants. You're so wet , so ready and his pants slide half way down with a cock that's ready in your hands now while you stroke it.

"You really want to get fucked. Huh? You're such an impatient whore you can't wait." The humor in his voice shows.

You can't say a word but at-least if you could get your mouth on his cock you'll be okay. Unfortunately Master wasn't having that either. 

"You really are desperate. Don't you know it's only gonna get worse for you.”

Your smirk for a reply got a slight smack on the face. Turns his stomach when he knows both ways this could go and he meant it with every word.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, lean in closer for me." He said because he wants you to feel everything. Feel his dark eyes on you as you hold on to him, moaning from the feel of his hands under your dress ripping your panties open. 

He's strong and sexy all at the same damn time. Wet lips teasing his tip and he's got you. Don't worry. He knows your limits and everything you'd be willingly to escape within sexually with him.

Your moans becoming intertwined with others in this place while his cock pushes inside you with a rough thrust. His hand on your neck and one on your lower back and slowly moving his large palm on your ass. The way he smacks it and grabs it he could leave his hand print there. Keep your legs spread wide and your hands in his hair pulling from each stroke he's giving you. That desperation for him and that starvation you have he wants to screw it out of you. Your lips barely trying to come in contact with his while he's stretching your wet walls faster. Spanking you continuously for loving it, for loving this and you thank him.

You could see his eyes with wilted frustration. Dripping on him while his member fucks you into a quiet dawn. His hands gripping you tighter like you're gonna walk away but he's has you. People could be walking past, viewing you in this dark corner where shadows are appearing. Shadows that are barely getting a clear picture of how debauched you look right now. His grunts and heavy breaths becoming as frantic as his cock was inside you now. It's the constant rough pace while you bite his lips begging him to not stop. His hands pressed inside your mouth and the way you drool on his hand and try to keep up with him fucking you becomes a lazy straddle for you.

"This is what you wanted right? Wanting to let go. Don't you like how I fuck you?"

"Yes. Yes." You could only voice those words because his rough pace was taking a toll on your body. You had to admit the way he's pushing inside you has you gasping and suddenly unable to even locate your voice.

He fucks like his dick is breathing inside you, still growing with every thrust. Why is it that every time you're surprised that he's this big? You should know better by now. Is there a spot inside you that speaks out knowing you can barely handle him.

Both your brains burning from this stimulation, perhaps die from it all if possible. That buildup is inside you again with such consuming need and undiminished hunger. He knows you're _there_ and that's all he wants to see. The roughness of his cock moves quicker inside you not long before he was shaking through his orgasm letting his seed smear inside you while your orgasm became present as you were leaned over him. Biting his shoulder to muffle your noises, he strokes your hair as you're coming on his cock. Head bowed, moaning his name as you bite deeper until letting this subside out of you. 

Compose yourself as he pulls your face up to look in his eyes. What was once fantasy became reality. His only words to you were stating that this was not over. Not over just yet.


	11. What It Feel Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to "Waiting Game" ,"This Is What It Feels Like" & "Brains" by BANKS for getting the musical inspiration for all of chapters 10 - 12.

The time hasn't come yet. For his hands to let go of yours and his blankets of words that covered you wouldn't disappear right now.

His way with you wasn't over, not until you have enough to consume for a lifetime. That was one promise.

That drive home was his hands being subtle to a soft pinch on your clit that made you wince. You whisper that you like most pain by him. The things you hit him with from your tongue makes you seem more easier to deal with. How pain fills you and it's his kisses on your throat, arms and once you two got in the driveway you were on top hearing him say something about double penetration. His duty to be random at all times.

The same random thoughts seeping through his head since he's got you to get high off of lately. He swore not another dependent pill was gonna slip through his lips if he could just have you when he wanted it. He'd missed work on a good day to keep this going. Something like this was making you see more of what he needed and why was he bringing up such things. He was asking you if you'd remember when you two were becoming so non traditional in the bedroom he'd have two cocks inside you. Most certainly yours with something plastic yet it would set something hot to your body. How did he use this for feelings he was trying to hide. You couldn't put your finger on this man's thinking and by now it shouldn't matter. 

Lips were biting and it's almost morning but there's no a reason to fall asleep yet. He strips you down completely and those torn panties were gone in a flash. His lips carried on and he would admit two cocks inside you would be his own little enjoyment. Although, the thought being infuriating and now he's hating himself for remembering. He'd even be jealous of something not real if it wasn't his. Was this the phase again. Where he’d have a drunken rant yet his high was coming from your body for days now. 

If it was something realistic he wouldn't handle it. If another man of your choice could be inside you, joining his. If it would be a tragic combination rather than a joyful one. Men wanting all of you, the thought of them in your perky little ass and in your wet mouth. He tortures his mind with the unbelievable doesn’t he. The force of his cock inside you that has your bent over body on the bed and face in pillows was his safe haven.

He’s looming over you, a tower of flesh and muscles that flex in the faint light. He lowers his head and breathes in your neck. Those quick thick pumps while your hands wanted to pull him even closer before he was shooting himself across your back. He washed you afterwards, kissed you like a prize possession and how you share this water that's going warm with him makes a difference. It should be anyhow with all the small things.

After you're both naked, under sheets and hours gone by dreaming you appreciate his effort. You'd rather have endless orgasms at all times if that meant he won't feed the need for a pill. Maybe it wasn't the complete case on his part. You'd usually be here. Watching him like you are and you're horny again. 

You'd touch him but he's so peaceful sleeping. Facing you, on his stomach and his chest rises and fall. Up against the headboard you sat and bent your legs. Nipples erect and you're having an insatiable crave to be touched. Your hands move across your breasts and you must keep quiet. You'd only want to slowly move those fingers down, past your stomach but the feel of Seth's hand holding your wrist scared you for a second. No way he's was going to let you touch yourself. His right eye only being revealed and he glared at you. Still looking slightly sleepy.

You felt your brain short circuited and in need of a reboot. 

"Don't you fucking dare." His voice speaking in a raspy sound against the bed vibrating underneath you. 

_Well fuck._

You've been so overly sensitive by his dick lately and right now if you don't get filled in some way you might starve. 

Why something you can do yourself won't be tolerated. Not with him, it won't ever be a thing to do. It can't be something that crosses your mind because he's stuck in there as well. Something so simplistic like a finger inside you, your well known fingers inside you yet Master always said you were never allowed to touch yourself. He controls how your sex gets satisfied. It will take long days, nights or weeks without his presence but you never not once touch yourself. He thinks it's a sin that it crosses your mind. 

He moves the covers, the sheets off of you and grabs you by the legs as you were about to get your way even you were the one giving out strong pleads. His hand seizing your throat and pushing you down into the bed within a blink. 

"You need something inside you my little slut?" His ragged tone evident. 

You only shake your head yes and he's not gonna bother with any words not forming. He sees your own unger and the thought that you are throbbing right now goes straight to his cock. You have a cheerful smile knowing he's going to break you in half wasn't slowing you down. Wasn't doing anything but getting your heart pumping faster. 

He slid his boxers down while he told you to keep your hands still. Grip the sheets to let out that stressful need while he stroke himself right in front of you. Naked bodies, grunts and whimpers bouncing off walls while yours was getting wet down below watching this. He's still has a small sleepy look in his eye, his laziness wanders upon you. 

When did you become so docile? Letting him screw your senses of want and you're not putting up a fight. He could at least fuck you or your mouth to say you're pleased with what little he might let you endure. 

His eyes narrow and he knows you're moaning from seeing pre-cum ooze out of the tip. You'd just want his tongue inside and it's not a bad thing. Such a good view it be even the same good view if your mouth was on his.

"Keep your hands still bitch." He says smacking them away while you were just trying to get close like he was. He was so close. You want to move your legs, bend them for him, spread them to invitation but you try to fight the notion. 

How it keeps building up and you're so close to pouncing on him and he'll punish you in the end but he's so close while viewing you. Knowing he could come any second. While it's his second thought he sees you flushed and begging. 

You're biting your lip and trying to breathe because if he comes you think it's over. 

You've been in this position before.

While the denial is displayed and you have to settle for his load all across your belly maybe.

Yet, you've been here before.

Wanting to scream as you feel something awakening in yourself, a feeling that has surfaced only once in the past. If only he'd touch you _there_ , fuck you _there_ while it's just being untouched. Wet luscious flesh becoming lubricated of self possibilities. Unjustified as it's unveiling itself and not even sex-deprived. Yet you feel it and he feels it. Like the scratching of skin on your chest, threatening to tear you in half. He knows that feel. Your hand twitches while his eyes shoots to them.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked. Eyes glue to your hand that twitches out of control. You want to touch yourself so badly and not have to hold back but Master only gives you the permission of release. 

All you could answer was _no_ , seems to make him grin and it seems in this only predicament he's not the only one who feels like an awaken monster in bed. He's not alone and he never has been but he wouldn't believe that.

How he pauses and presses himself against you, his dick sliding against your wet lips, and you grab his ass to bring in more friction. Perhaps going insane was good enough on both ends. He grabs your wrist off of him and pinning them to the bed. 

Nails clawing the sheets, resisting his grip. In all power you have left in you just try and control it. There's just noise of his breathing that's insanely deep. 

"One day...." He says. Watching you wiggle beneath him and you look so promising to wanting your hands freed.

" One day, I might just......." How his voice stops and his world is confused. How the look in your eyes were glowing and you were destined to keep resisting him.

The blur in his mind from your moans and whimpers were fading. The moment he thought it wasn't possible to let go but recently he's realized a lot in himself.

"One day, I might just....make you go insane. Won't I?" He spoke in your ear at a cross of something sounding empty. He had no choice but to let go and kiss your neck.

Those thoughts in his head were coming out and you weren't in the mood for it when this heat is in the mist of this room. It hurts that thrill, to know it may be true. Your hands on his back leaving scratches and he knows the capability of what's in store for him.

You've got to relax but the vibe was changing and if it's a good or bad thing it's not the main concern. How everything was starting to move slow and whatever happen to satisfaction he promised.

His exaggerated breaths leaving him and he looked like he was fighting the tiredness in him with a cock at attention. Just one simple bodily reply and he didn't have it in him to fuck you. He didn't have it in him to go any longer but you knew you didn't want him to send you to sleep with endless conversation. His head is getting to him and that denial creeps in snatching him away from you. Simply hate it, hate it to what it may have created and it's the same self hate in him while he slides his boxers back on.

"If the day I drive you insane ever comes, could I tell you I'm sorry in advance?" He spoke to you more in a hiss. You could feel him breaking behind that one line.

Pained him to even think this way. You know he's breaking your focus talking about insanity on either parties and asking would be breaking the moment. 

Pulling you closer as he can by surprise in a dark glare touches you deeply. Forget whatever toy he was gonna use or a tactic for denial. He felt done and the voice inside his head was already enough. His eyes feast on your naked form and what a beautiful sight it was to him. His soft touches makes you whine leaves you burning.

"Spread your legs." He breathed. He's only laying beside you speaking directly in your ear like it's no big deal.

Spread them wide. He arches an eyebrow and mouths _'yes'._

You feel dizzy. He looks at you, examines your reactions and then he speaks. “This is the least I'll do for you tonight. My pet.” He surely doesn't want you to faint either.

He feels undeserving every time. Poking fun at himself with his own decision about this bedroom change. Your hands may not belong down there but to him he loves to tug and snap inside your wet folds. Like now, he has three slowly entering you and how it's pausing your train of thought. He's denying his own hardness in his boxers to fuck himself on guilt.

He only made himself feel this way. It's magnificent how he could tell at any given time. 

You thank him and the heavens for his fingers inserting this precious mound of heat. While you want to ease and slide yourself away from the intense feel but he's watching you come undone. Moan and squirm under the sheets. In your hazy mind, you hear his voice. 

"Take it." He whispers. 

It's not as much of a question as it is an amused remark even if you've been at this lust crazed state for hours now. Feel his body next to you, touching him, lie there eyes closed and not in the slightest registered state when he's on his knees. To bend your legs and cups your breasts.

"Take it." He says again and repeatedly. Feel the stretching of yourself on your fingers for him.

His ragged breath and noise of his voice and yours linger in the room together. His voice is beyond low, rough and rounded. Your ears getting all the attention. 

He wishes to fuck you and never stop but in all power he loves something as simple as this. How your other hand grabs the sheet and your taking every pressured fuck from his fingers inside you.

How that slick wet sound was loud enough to make his cock even harder. His hand placed on your lower stomach and he just keeps it there. Holding you while your wide eyes were looking at his. He caressed your stomach in such a obsessive manner. His patterns so easy to detail. Those obscenely moves with your tongue at him and he shoves his lips onto yours. He can taste the need so badly in your kiss while you taste the hesitation in his. In all greatness behind this man you knew when he was fighting something.

His stares at you and his constant chant of _yes, yes, yes_ filling up your ears and it's too much to handle. 

"I want to leave marks on you that wouldn't vanish for days but instead it's just this I could live with." 

He'd fucked himself with the thought and images of your mouth falling and body rocking against him. Whatever pain or bruises he wanted to give, he was pushing it aside. Make you beg for his cock that was always lured to your pussy like a moth to a flame.

"Stay like this..hmm fuck." His panting that turned you on while his movements went faster. His breath hitting your ear and neck that just overrides every feel along with his velvet dark tone. 

_Seth, don't stop._

Your moans filled up the room and he was so concentrating getting you there to that _place_. See his dark eyes speaking to you to not move yours away from his. Master tells you he wants you to finish. Just like this. He's not even giving two fucks that you've said his name even though every bit of him wants you to say anything but Seth. He felt what a fucked up way to think. 

His tongue was tracing the veins on your neck. If you felt that his fingers weren't enough you had to make it enough. He grunts for you to not hold back. His voice entirely too low than normal and this was content. Just for him sadly you may never get this again. Before you know it you're saying incoherent shit while he winces and his voice is so raw. 

"Yes. Come for me. Don't you want me to see it. Huh?"

His four fingers snap in and his thumb brushes across your clit that has your pelvis jerking up off the bed now. 

_I know you want my cock love. I know you want it,_ he whispered leaving all the assertiveness aside.

_You may just get again if you released that need out of you. Come on._

His low tone breaking through you and Seth was feeling the increase of his pulse right now. He can taste the smell of you and it hits him and he shows how much he wants it. Knowing you didn't want to come this way was his source of entertainment. Your body is rising and he's pressing on your stomach to relieve that tense feeling moving inside you. A man can only imagine as he's hitting every right spot as deep as he could.

His hand pinching your left nipple as he twist it. Twisting it until it's perked and you couldn't take anymore. His grip on your neck, squeezing, while he moan and grunted into your ear again. And again. 

_Fuck._

There's that familiar tingle up your spine while your body pauses and you feel sliding fingers in your wetness as well and you knew it wasn't no way to turn from this. Every stroke, ever so deeply, rough and frantic while your hips are jerking and your mouth falling open. The orgasm makes your brain tingle and just about numbs it along with your body. 

"You love it, don't you, you whore?" He coxed roughly at you. Your thrashing, moaning as if the feeling wasn't going to end. 

He doesn't know what it's like to love this feel how it almost has your heart stop beating. Drawn off to another level of euphoria ripping in you to not focus. You're ending this wave now. Pussy clenching on about five fingers, he clenches his teeth and hisses while he slips out of you to feed them to your mouth. Hours from touching you and sending you overboard in a shaky breath. 

He knew where he'd be if he didn't stay or the complain of you wanting _more_ of him and too shy away from ever letting you see it. Whatever wild event or female he'd go after his promise was to have that matrimony of dominance here, with you. You didn't worry since Master hadn't been involved outside of you lately. 

His hands touching you, never not wanting to grab or grope you and your _everything._ Heat plastered in the room, strong scent and only noises that were in the air was whatever incoherent moans that the two of you were making. 

As if you couldn't breathe tonight. The air was too thin. Lungs were too small.

You had to catch yourself and eventually look to your right, laying next to him and those shadows were moving. On the wall, they never once moved before. The picture that was set were always just plain. He'd usually be in a dead sleep trying to regret his doings or life choices for all you know and never a movement. 

“Look at us.” He speaks, staring at the ceiling. As if he's talking to someone else, someone invisible-as if he has a new-found belief in God.

“Look at us, like outcasts.” He says, you both lie there, it's quiet. Like you're both waiting for something. 

If he began a long story about his life and past experiences would it bother you just now? Like it use to? Never in the mood to say much unless he was boozed. Even in a sexed up haze it was better this way. You needed it to be this way for his own sake.

You couldn't argue yourself if you tried. You knew why you chose this man. While he wondered and angered himself in his own thoughts. 

"I think I know now. If I could understand any of this." He spoke.

When he started things like this out of the blue it made you close your eyes to not watch his doubt. What else was he gonna spit out? You would probably just turn over and go to sleep before he did if you could.

You didn't answer, just waited for him to continue.

"I think I know why you chose me and I feel like shit for not paying attention." He said softly. Since his ears knew you were usually up at this part after sex, watching him sleep and stating things you wouldn't say on any given Sunday.He hated himself for not realizing it until now. Even though this reckoning may cause you underlying pain than it's causing him, fucks with his brain the most.

Knowing that dominance isn't sex-shop bought toys and borrowed phrases. In all his ignorance, he knew that dominance oozes like blood from a wound. 

No rules can keep it in and no stitches can stop the flow. Just like the blood, Seth knew nothing could keep his fangs concealed.

Before the ending of something wonderful you asked him if they could be revealed for all time.


	12. Bonus Chapter: Bedroom Walls

If these bedroom walls could talk I'd make sure they'd talked you into staying here with me.

I've probably counted four hundred days since our lips parted until you turned around to leave. Your hand slipping from mine and your eyes never looking back.

I'm sitting here drunk out of my mind. The ceiling is spinning and I'm trying not to close my eyes 'cause it gets infinitely worse. There are many names on the screen of my phone and that 'slide to call' is infuriating me. Four hundred fucking days, one and a half bottles of scotch, one hundred and twenty-six cigarette butts in the ashtray and one third of my possessions lying in pieces. 

I have the audacity to let you cast me away. Like this. Like nothing is existing here anymore.

I've carried on dialing you up repeatedly. I know you don't answer your damn phone quickly enough but when you do my drunk senses don't even ponder on that.

“I want to talk about something.” My chest heaves, my jaw is clenched. My ego is gnawing at my tongue. I probably forgot what I want to initiate. 

"Seth." You said. Your voice so unexpectedly soft.

At this point your voice was resembling so much I'm missing out on now. The thought of way back when you would fuck me my world explodes. Your jaw would drop and with eyes closed, your hips working trying to keep up on me. Your thighs though. Your perfect thighs spread when I'd hold you and your muscles tense. Your wrists bound together. These were those few moments when I considered freeing them to touch, but I was afraid. Afraid not of what you'd do, but of what you would crave to do.

I'd beat my fist in the wall trying to get to understand it would get unbearable and you'd stay. I didn't push you out quick enough and when I'd shed my regretful light upon you your bags were by the door. You never cared how I'd handle you roughly but I knew it.

You didn't seem to get bothered but I asked you what would happen if I squeezed harder out of passion.

I'm fucking dreading the thought of seeing someone different in your eyes. I'm not sure what it would mean. How would I handle it- when you always look so perfectly lost, put on autopilot. I'm sure it was your own act you'd set up for me. You think I never knew how much an actress you'd like to become begging for a lead role.

It's time slowly being wasted while I'm wasting away. Without you. Would you tell me now, you little minx, what thoughts go through your head when you fuck with other men? What thoughts guide you and lure you into that cave that enslaves your head in an instant?

The only thought I get is, well, would you ever care to know? All I can still see is your bowed head and frown in desperation -you want to get _there_ , your body's screaming, you try to focus and get what you need. Saliva drips down your mouth and onto my chest and you keep fucking yourself, you keep moaning and whimpering. You'd talk if you could but your brain is on vacation, it has a sign on its door and even I can read it.

I was putting in different positions, not only sexually but mentally that was not ready to be enlisted on your limits. 

You would never stop begging even if I'd test you constantly and endless bruises were your every morning waking you up. 

_Fuck me,_ you say. _Fuck me more, fuck me harder._ Your tears are pleasure when I asked why were crying and you said not to stop. Mascara running down your face and it smears with my fingers when I tried wiping those salty rivers from your cheeks. I flip us over and hold your legs up, sink deep inside until you scream like you feel it. Your eyes open and the pupils shrink in the light only for mine to darken again.

It got to that point. I know it did. Don't you think I fucking know it. We're fucking in anger, always fucking in anger and you haven't stopped feeding it since it hatched. What a caring thing to do, really. You drew new lines in the script of my life the minute I agreed. I was never like this. A bit empty yes, perhaps, but these traits where not mine.

Both hot and short tempered. Moody. A monster. 

A dark form of an entirely different person. 

That's what my fellow people at work call me now you know. A monster. Trying to mask the new me and say it's just a phase but I'm a guide to a new moon. 

Even I know I'm the same person I was. I was smart at one point of time to know this was coming. My sister doesn't even know her own brother and nothing hurts worse. How she snapped at me from something I yelled at her about. How she told me to go fuck myself and that I couldn't come around to see my niece if I was gonna act in such ways. Like I said, nothing hurts worse.

So as of now who am I? No, really.

I'm asking you.

Am I the veins on your neck. These tendons in your bounded arms. Am I your fingers that crawl like desert insects in my hair when I fake sleep? Yeah, you thought some nights I never heard you questioning me. Your mixed and destroyed emotions filtering my ears while I'd be trying to continue the same routine.

Am I the man you wished for or am I the man I wished to be? Have you freed me or have you condemned me? I'm so lost more than anything.

To whom should I voice these things, I need them signed sealed and delivered and I have them here on paper if only you would take a look, Yes, that's the true case and no I'm not sure if a therapist would want to here me confide in my secrets.

Not sure anyone will try.

 _Ah, Master_ you'd say. _Yes, Master. Tear me open. I need it there Master. Fuck._

I bought a whip with nine tails and had you bound on all fours, remember? I'll never forget. You're so perfect. I think I tried to keep you here only on perfection.

The noises you make, the demands, the pleas. They fill my brain and it wants to burst and find peace but when you're gone it steams in withdrawal. I'm infuriated trying to keep self control but I held on long enough before you left. Trust me when I say this. 

I figured my own skill of drinking and fucking myself up on pills was gonna teach me to care. Make all of this easier to understand but I was wrong from the start. 

Look at my hands shaking like an addict's, look. As if they'd be content if you were here now, as if they'll die if you don't return. Look at those funny things. Why can't I laugh. I can't imagine when you saw them as I was sleeping. Yes, I know you were noticing it that night. I'm always seeing through your actions and then I was the one begging you to see through mine.

“Seth.” You try again. If I didn't know better I'd swear you're crying. “Seth, you're gonna have to stop calling me.”

It's the wrong way to take your tears. I will be unforgiving. I will be merciless.

I've turned out to be this non-typical man.

I'm so cliché.

“We have to let go now, Seth.” You choke on the words, aren't you a good actor. 'We' have to. As if you thought twice before you took off. As if you cared. 

Why didn't you leave when I gave the chance the first time. Before my hands held on too tight and not wanting to let go. 

You leaving this home what is considered my castle walls , a million moons burst and my soul evaporates while freezing in mid-air. My lungs ache and I can't breathe. I can still picture you arching your back for me and I remember lying in the grassy green field in spring, gazing at the sky. When you leave, I encounter hell and bargain for my life. Like I want to give them all my money if that means your presence will be with me again. I'll give them everything. 

I might be in pain again and trying to numb myself with alcohol and pills often like it once was but none if it will bring you back to me. I've lived because of you. With what we used to have before I went beyond my means. I knew you trusted me but I still exist because of you. You've got to know this. Please know this. 

"What do you call me,” is the only thing I say in response. I swear I can hear you crying and half of me believes it and the other half is enraged because I want to believe you're acting. 

“Master,” you manage. It's tearing you apart to say these things. “It's about time we let go, Master.”

Four hundred days away and all I can do is hang up and turn my phone off. I'll have to write these words down in my palm so I know not to call you again.

I can't feel a thing and your key is still on this night table. Still reminding me of shit I can't erase or take back. 

If these bedroom walls could talk I'd make sure they'd tell you to turn around at day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated. Paradise Circus will always hold the crown for influencing me to continue writing here for AO3.**


End file.
